forget
by LaLaLaooz
Summary: Noll se fue y los poderes de Mai estan muy inestables, ella esta empesando a recordar lo que hace mucho le hicieron olvidar. ¿que hara Noll para salvarla de ella misma?
1. malos sueños

Capítulo 1

Malos sueños

Había pasado un año desde que Oliver Davis, o mejor conocido por todos como Naru abandonado _**SPR**_ y todo lo referente a este. Ahora vivía en Londres en un apartamento propio, y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de su padre Martin, jamás hubiera logrado convencer a su madre de dejarlo vivir solo.

No había nada nuevo que contar, excepto tal vez era que Lin hacia hasta lo imposible por llamar la atención de Madoka y que él había decidido seguir los mismos pasos de su padre (o eso se suponía).

Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse de nuevo a la rutina que había tenia en Inglaterra, en especial a ciertas cosas, como el sabor de su propio té que le sabia del asco o la falta de escándalo a su alrededor; Aparte de eso su madre Luella se había puesto muy emocional en los primeros meses, jamás dejo de consentirlo o de regañarlo por todo.

Las cosas a su alrededor eran tan diferentes. Las personas, el ambiente y en especial los casos.

En Inglaterra los fantasmas eran muy diferentes que en Japón, parecían menos humanos y más insensibles de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, podría decirse que se debía a la cultura o las creencias en la que habían vivido, también el resolverlos era diferente, solo se hacían los exorcismos necesarios y ya, nunca se preocupaban por entender las razones que tenia el espectro para hacer lo que hacia, nunca intentaban hacer que "cruzara al otro lado", simplemente los casos habían dejado de ser un reto, habían dejado de ser divertidos.

— ¿Noll?— la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos — ¿oíste lo que te dije?

— ¿Qué?  
>Su madre se puso roja de la indignación al saber que no le estaba prestando atención y prácticamente estaba hablando con la pared.<br>—Estas pensando en el trabajo otra vez, ¿verdad?, eres igualito a tu padre, en eso ustedes dos nunca cambiaran— Martin empezó a toser por el súbito comentario de su mujer

—Jamás dejan de pensar en el trabajo. —Continúo sin prestar atención a su esposo — ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en eso mientras cenamos?  
>Martín soltó una risita nerviosa.<br>—Claro mama— dijo el muchacho, mirando su plato con una media sonrisa en los labios; la verdad es que no se equivocaba, no había podía dejar de pensar en eso.  
>Últimamente has estado muy callado... bueno... más de lo normal— esta vez habló su padre— ¿pasa algo?<br>—No— respondió cortante. Reverenda mentira. "¿Qué pensarían sus padres si les dijera que quería regresar a Japón?", posiblemente a su madre no le agradaría la idea, no le agrado nada hace dos años atrás, ¿por qué le agradaría ahora?, aunque ya era mayor de edad y ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero ¿por qué regresaría a Japón?  
>—Oliver no juegues con la comida—soltó su madre.<br>—Claro mama— la mujer lo miro con cara de pocos amigos—… Realmente no tengo hambre y tengo que ocuparme de algunos papeles que deje pendiente— se levanto de su silla y saco el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta, mientras su madre lo miraba con una mueca de enojo y su padre se despedía de él. Antes de salir del restaurante pudo escuchar el comentario que su padre le hacia a su madre sobre él y qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

Camino hacia su auto. Tal vez si quería regresar, la última vez que había visto a uno de sus ex-compañeros había sido hace seis meses, cuando su padre había aceptado un caso en Australia y fue cuando contactaron con el padre John para que los ayudara. El último caso entretenido en meses, hasta John le había sugerido que retomara a _**SPR**_. Arranco el auto, hoy estaba demasiado distraído.

En vez de ir a la oficina de su padre decidió que era mejor ir a su apartamento, necesitaba descansar un poco, además ya eran las 10:45 de la noche y trabajar distraído solo lograría que cometiera errores.

Entro en el apartamento y dejo su saco en el mismo lugar que de costumbre, luego se tomo su tiempo para prepararse un té; cada vez mejoraba un poco más, ya no sentía ese sabor tan asquerosamente dulzón y aguado que sintió la primera vez que intento preparar uno. Tomo uno de sus libros más ligeros, se acomodo en el sillón y se dispuso a leer.

_—Disculpe—le llamó una voz chillona que reconoció como la voz de un niño; lo que más le sorprendió fue que le estuviera __hablando__ en japonés. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y junto al él, en el sillón se encontraba una niña pequeña de rasgos asiáticos con cabello castaño y grandes ojos color caramelo... como los de Mai. _

_Ver a esa pequeña niña le causaba un vacío en la boca del estomago, aun podía recordar cada detalle de su rostro cuando le rompió el corazón._

_—Disculpe, señor—repitió la niña con mucha decisión plasmada en su pequeño rostro—, ¿Hay algo mal en mi?_

_Oliver se quedo sorprendido; la niña no parecía tener más de diez años, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que tenía las mismas facciones que Mai.  
>Al ver que no le respondían la niña empezó a lagrimear.<br>— ¿Lo hay?—su rostro mostró miedo—lo sabía, lo sabia— comenzó a llorar.  
>El se acomodo lo más cerca que pudo de la niña; esa niña lloraba como Mai.<br>— ¿Quién…?  
>— ¡Mai!— se escucho otra voz en el cuarto — ¡Mai!, ya deja de estar hablándole a la nada se nos esta haciendo tarde— tras de la niña se encontraba la silueta de un hombre que no era más alto que el mismo Noll. La pequeña se estaba limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos y con una brillante sonrisa se acercó al hombre y lo tomo de la mano, no había notado antes que la pequeña llevaba una mochila roja en la espalda; y antes de que ambos desaparecieran por una pared, la pequeña Mai volteo la vista de nuevo hacia él. Si no hubiera sido porque él sabía que significaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa la niña se hubiera visto tétrica. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era la mueca que ponía Mai cuando hacia una travesura.<em>

Oliver comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos, mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada  
>"Fue un sueño". "Un sueño un poco raro, pero al fin al cabo un sueño".<br>—Mai...

—Tal vez sea tú subconsciente— opinó con indiferencia Lin la mañana siguiente, después de que Noll le hubiera contado sobre el sueño que tuvo, —quieres regresar a Japón pero eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Además era obvio que Oliver quería regresar, pero no sabía como decirlo ya que su orgullo y temperamento se lo impedían. Y la principal razón de su regreso era una chica llamada Taniyama Mai.

— ¿Y por qué exactamente ahora? ¿Por qué tuve ese sueño tan raro?— estaba irritado, no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente que esa fuera la razón por la cual quería regresar. Durante un año había intentado evitar siquiera decir el nombre de la chica y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella, le dolía solo de recordar (por alguna extraña razón), que ella se hubiera enamorado de su hermano gemelo. Así era como siempre había ocurrido en el pasado; todas las chicas que los conocían siempre terminaban enamorada de los encantos de su gemelo. Pero antes eso no le molestaba ni un poco, el mejor las ignoraba y luego veía como su hermano se las quitaba de encima. El "mataviejas" le decía. Empezaba a sentir jaqueca solo de recordar todo eso. 

—Además—agrego con los ojos cerrados mientras se masajeaba las sienes, — si esa hubiera sido la razón, ¿por qué apareció en mi sueño en forma de niña? si yo la hubiera querido ver, seria en su forma adulta, tal vez como la ultima vez que la había visto y la cual se le había quedado grabado en la memoria. 

No hubo respuesta. Abrió los ojos buscando la reacción de su compañero antes sus palabras.

Lin había dejado de teclear lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo en la computadora. Lo estaba mirando fijamente, y en su único ojo visible mostraba enojo e incredulidad. "Necio", pensó Lin con la imposibilidad de competir contra su lógica y decir realmente lo que estaba pensando.

_Oliver estaba parado en medio de la oscuridad, lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado dormido. Sin pensarlo se puso a vagar por el lugar, buscando alguna razón o algo que lo sacara de sus dudas y le diera alguna pista de lo que estaba haciendo ahí.  
>— ¿Te sientes mal?— se escucho una voz femenina que hablaba en japonés en algún punto frente a él, había escuchado antes esa voz.<br>Alguien pareció responder con un quejido. Es sonido de unos tacones comenzaron a acercarse a él.  
>— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Es la cabeza? ¿El estomago?—la mujer de enfrente estaba mas cerca y hablaba con más suavidad que antes. Pero no obtuvo respuesta— sabes que puedes decirme lo que te pasa. Vamos, que soy doctora y puedo ayudarte con lo que te pasa— dijo indignada.<br>La otra voz que escucho también era de una mujer, pero esta apenas era un murmullo a comparación de la anterior.  
>—No, no es eso— hubo un pequeño silencio—. No creo que entre en el término normal...se siente como si mi energía subiera y bajara como un elevador descompuesto y además creo que me estoy haciendo narcoleptica <em>[trastorno del sueño]_ — se rio quedamente por su comentario.  
>En algún lugar había escuchado antes esas voces, pero no lograba recordar donde.<br>— ¿Ya has ido a hacerte algún chequeo medico?—la voz de enfrente se escuchaba preocupada.  
>—Si, una vez me quede dormida en medio de la banqueta y alguien llamo a una ambulancia, pero no encontraron nada raro en las pruebas que me hicieron.<br>— ¡¿Ambulancia?—grito.  
>—Es que...— se rio nerviosa— se supone que caí al suelo inconsciente y según los doctores, me empezó a dar un...a…ataque o algo así.<br>—Son las pesadillas— la voz de enfrente había cambiado de dulce a autoritaria. Hubo otro silencio.  
>La mujer de enfrente se alejó bufando, se escucho unas llaves tintineado.<br>—Vamos Ayako, no te pongas así— dijo débilmente la voz que se escuchaba por todas partes. ¿Ayako?  
>— ¿Por qué nunca me dices cuando estas cosas te están pasando?<br>La voz de enfrente si era la de Ayako; y de una Ayako que se escuchaba muy indignada, si mal no la recordaba.  
>—Perdón.<br>—Esto está empeorando— si estuviera viendo ahora mismo a la pelirroja, su expresión seria de dolor.  
>—Yo... yo puedo manejar esto.<br>—No Mai, esto se está saliendo de tu control. Necesitas ayuda— se escucharon las llaves tintinear otra vez—lo voy a llamar.  
>"¿Mai?" pensó Oliver. Realmente no se parecía en nada a la voz que recordaba de Mai, esta voz se escuchaba demasiado débil y muy ronca. "¿Y llamar a quien?"<br>— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO!— grito la que parecía ser Mai— No lo puedes llamar... n…no es necesario... y…yo... no...—su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.  
>—Necesitamos saber que es lo que te esta pasando— hablo suavemente mientras se escuchaban los sonidos de las teclas de un teléfono celular.<br>—Pero... ¿y si cambio su número?  
>No se escucho más que el sonido de un teléfono siendo colgado.<br>—No importa... si eso ocurrió conseguiré el nuevo número— dijo la mujer con todo su orgullo.  
>—También Bou-san sabe de esto—dijo Mai optimista<em>—. _El también puede ayudarme, ¿no?  
>Ayako bufo.<br>—Si... también John ha de saber algo. De repente se quedaron en silencio _

—_Duerme, esas bolsas bajo tus ojos no se quitaran con otra cosa que no sea dormir. Yo me encargare del resto— hablo Ayako de una forma muy maternal.  
>Mai rio.<br>—Por supuesto.  
>—Vendré mañana ¿ok?<br>—Aquí estaré—suspiro una Mai rendida.  
>Se escucharon las llaves moverse otra vez, los pasos de Ayako se alejaron aun más, se escucho el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta y luego cerrándose.<em>

_Paso un par de minutos en medio del silencio, hasta que al fin pudo ver algo en medio de esa oscuridad, frente a él se encontraba una Mai en su versión infantil, otra vez. Su rostro se encontraba triste y solo miraba un pequeño frasco con una calcomanía de una carita feliz de color amarillo.  
>—Oye—hablo Oliver por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de transcurrido dentro del sueño, sintió su voz rasposa como si no hubiera hablado en años. La niña no mostraba ninguna reacciono ante su llamado.<br>Unos espectros blancos empezaban a aparecer tras de ella.  
>— ¡Hey!—la volvió a llamar mientas los espectros empezaban a acercarse a la pequeña Mai.<em>

— _¡Mai!— el nombre salió de su boca como si hubiera pronunciado una palabra en un idioma extraño. La niña lo miro  
>—Ven aquí ahora mismo—le ordeno como siempre lo hacia.<br>La niña regreso su mirada al frasquito sin hacer caso alguno de lo que le estaba diciendo, de repente uno de los espectros le puso algo que parecía ser una mano en el hombro; Oliver creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón por la garganta al escuchar el grito desgarrador que había soltado la pequeña Mai, tenía una fea quemadura en el hombro que había tocado el espectro.  
>— ¡Mai!—en ese mismo momento corrió hacia ella y la tomo de los brazos. La niña se puso a llorar mientras intentaba abrir el pequeño frasco que se encontraba en sus manos con torpeza. Otra mano fantasmal le toco el cuello y otra el estomago; ella soltó un grito que casi destruyo sus tímpanos y lo dejo atonto por un momento. Era imposible moverla, era como intentar mover un muro de piedras solidas.<br>—Mai.  
>La pequeña Mai seguía jadeando a causa del dolor. Cuando al fin pudo abrir el pequeño frasco sacó una pastilla y con la mano aun temblorosa se la metió en la boca, tragándola con dificultad. <em>

_La piel de Mai se veía de un color pálido enfermizo, las venas sobresalían sobre su piel haciéndola que se viera de alguna forma grotesca. Las quemaduras se habían desvanecido pero los espectros aun seguían ahí, tocándola pero sin llegar hacerle ningún daño. Oliver hacia todo lo posible por apartarlos, pero después de dar algunos golpes inútiles y sabiendo que por mas que quisiera no podía hacer nada para ahuyentarlos, miro a la niña. Su rostro ya no mostraba dolor, ni terror, ni confusión; no mostraba nada más que una sonrisa vacía y sin emociones.  
>— ¿M…mai?<em>

Se despertó de golpe. Estaba en su escritorio y tenía una hoja pegada en su mejilla. Apenas eran las 5:25 de la Tarde, y una jaqueca lo estaba atacando otra vez.  
>— ¿Noll?—la voz de Lin lo termino por despertar.<br>—Hmmm...  
>— ¿Estas bien?<br>—Solo es una jaqueca, no te preocupes— sus manos comenzaron a masajear sus sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La imagen de la horrorosa piel de Mai se le había quedo grabada en la memoria; empezó a sentir asco y remordimiento creciendo en la boca del estomago.  
>— ¿Cuántas has tenido ya?<br>—No sé—dijo tajante. No quería hablar con nadie, su asco se incremento y sin decir nada se levanto de su silla y dejo la habitación. Lin lo siguió por los pasillos hasta que llego a la puerta del baño.  
>"Algo estaba mal con él" "¿Por qué de repente?"<br>Algo había cambiado, pero aun no había descubierto que era.  
>Se miro al espejo pero solo se encontró con un hombre confundido y en pánico.<br>"Mantén la mente fría", se repetía a si mismo mientras respiraba.  
>—Oliver, hijo ¿te sientes mal?—la voz de su padre se oía extraña, como si dudara de hablar o no.<br>—Es solo una migraña.  
>—Tampoco has comido bien últimamente que digamos— Martin jamás hablaba de esos detalles, hasta donde Noll sabia Martin estaba peor que el. Había alguien más afuera— tal vez necesites ver a un doctor...<br>Puso los ojos en blanco, debió haber sido su madre o Madoka la que lo obligaron a decir algo así. Se miro nuevamente al espejo y volvió a respirar profundamente, el lado derecho aun le seguía palpitando pero el asco que sentía se iba disipando.  
>—No es necesario<br>— ¡¿Cómo de que no es necesario?— exploto Madoka.  
>Soltó una media sonrisa.<br>—Saben. A la gente le gusta ir al baño en paz, sin que lo estén interrumpiendo —respondió cerrando los ojos.  
>Madoka bufo frustrada mientras se alejaba de la puerta.<br>—Bueno, hijo. Tenemos otro caso— aburrido— cuando salgas búscame. Vamos Lin.  
>— ¿Lin?—le llamo Oliver.<br>— ¿Si?  
>—Tráeme unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. <p>

Solo se escucho como los dos hombres se iban alejando conversando sobre el nuevo caso.  
>Se volvió a mirar al espejo y no encontró lo que estaba buscaba. Tal vez su hermano ya hubiera sabido lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tendría una idea o hasta unas teorías. Todo lo "abstracto" era su punto fuerte: sueños, fantasmas, energías o cosas de ese estilo. Salió del baño y aun con el estomago inestable, se dirigió a la oficina de su padre y al entrar se tumbo en unos de los sillones que se encontraban en el lugar. Había otros tres hombres en la habitación, uno era el sub-director de la compañía de su padre, otro era el gerente encargado de los equipos electrónicos y el otro era el encargado del personal. Entre todos decidirían si el caso valía la pena o no ser aceptado, o si era peligroso, incluso decidían que cosas eran necesarias llevar y a quienes requerían.<br>—Oliver—llamo su padre sin dejar de mirar la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.  
>—Estoy bien, ya no te preocupes las pastillas serán suficientes.<p>

Martín suspiro mientras Lin le lanzaba una cajita de Tylenol _[pastillas para el dolor]._  
>—Bien caballeros, comencemos...<p>

Pasaron dos horas discutiendo todo lo relacionado sobre el caso.  
>Oliver se dirigió a su escritorio para llevarse sus cosas e ir a casa a descansar.<p>

Entonces su celular empezó a sonar en algún lugar de la oficina; entre sus cosas no se encontraba, tampoco en su saco, ni en el escritorio y de repente el celular dejo de sonar. Solo recordaba que lo había dejado encima de su escritorio; el aparato comenzó a sonar de nuevo, el sonido ya lo estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio. Por fin lo encontró dentro del bote de basura junto a su escritorio. Había tres llamadas perdidas, dos de Madoka y la otra lo dejo pálido en el momento que leyó de quien se trataba.

Había olvidado por completo que tenía ese y otros números mas guardados en el directorio de su teléfono celular.

La llamada era de Ayako.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Decisión

Mai volvió a despertar jadeando a causa de una de las muchas pesadillas, que tenia contantemente y que parecían no querer abandonarla. Estaba cubierta por un ligero sudor frio, sus parpados estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, respirar se le hacia difícil. Sin poder dejar de temblar se dirigió hacia el pequeño baño, buscando desesperadamente el interruptor de la luz.

"¿Por qué no la dejaban tranquila?"

Cuando por fin logro encontrar el interruptor, encendió la luz de inmediato y sin esperar un segundo más se quito la camisa frente al espejo; comenzó a observar su cuerpo, el cual mostraba moretones y rasguños, su mano se dirijo especialmente a una zona en el estomago donde había tres rayas rojas. Se tiro en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, preguntándose porque ella, que es lo que había hecho para merecer todo lo que le estaba pasando. Y ya ni siquiera podía contar con la ayuda del mejor parapsicólogo o lo que fuera que hiciera ese tonto sin sentimientos llamado Naru. Todo esto había empezado cuando él y Lin decidieron regresar a Inglaterra, ¿serian ya siete meses desde su partida o era ya un año? eso a Mai ya no le importaba o eso intentaba creer ya que no deseaba recordarlo; siempre había dado su mejor esfuerzo por olvidarlo, pero ya no podía resistirlo, dolía tanto.

—Ayúdame— le llamo entre sollozos, sabiendo que él jamás vendría en su ayuda.

Oliver abrió los ojos de golpe y la luz por un momento lo cegó. Atontado miro a su alrededor reconociendo que aun se encontraba dentro de su oficina y en la puerta de esta se encontraban su mentora y también su ayudante, ambos lo miraban con cara de preocupación.

—Te lo dije— le susurro el hombre a la mujer, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima..

—Noll—hablo más alto para que este le escuchara y saliera de su letargo — ¿Qué soñaste?

Oliver pensó un momento en la pregunta que le hicieron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando recordó el maldito sueño. Con una mano oculto su rostro de las dos personas que lo miraban con cara de preocupación.

—Con Mai—dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Madoka miro al hombre junto a ella y este solo asintió.

—Ella…— se tomo un momentos para elegir bien cuales serian sus palabras—. Al principio ella fue apuñalada— al final decidió decirle lo que había soñado sin tantos rodeos y sin detalles; Madoka abrió la boca asustada ante lo que le estaba diciendo Noll —tres veces, luego la vi despertarse de una pesadilla y tenía tres marcas en su estomago— hizo lo mejor posible para controlar su voz y que esta no temblara al relatar todo lo que había soñado.

Ese sueño había sido horrible.

_Él estaba flotando en medio de la nada cuando de repente apareció la imagen de una mujer caminando por un callejón. Era Mai y a la vez no lo era. De alguna forma sabía que no era ella y que esta solo estaba representando un papel, como si de una obra de teatro se tratara, era algo simplemente natural para él saber esto. Y como buen espectador la siguió; hasta que de la nada una figura se abalanzo sobre ella, y sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar enterró un cuchillo en su estomago._

_No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, era como un fantasma atravesando todo lo que había a su paso. Solo pudo observar como el sujeto repetía la acción dos veces más y disfrutaba de la expresión de horror y pánico en los ojos de la muchacha. La vio morir y despertar en su cama llorando._

Se le congelo el corazón verla así.

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitación que rápidamente fue roto por Lin.

—Lo más seguro es que te estés proyectando astralmente hasta Japón— hablo Lin mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. De eso a Noll no le cabía ninguna duda, la llamada de Ayako era suficiente prueba de ello.

— Pero Kouyo ¿Cómo es que…? Noll jamás ha podido…—comenzó a balbucear Madoka con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos abiertos en panico, no queriendo aceptar la posible y horrible realidad que estaba viviendo la muchacha.

—Pero Mai si es capaz— la interrumpió Lin

Madoka se mordió el labio. A Oliver no le costó nada aceptar esa posibilidad, si las pesadillas de Mai habían logrado llegar a lastimarla físicamente ¿por qué no habría la posibilidad de que hayan avanzado también con sus proyecciones astrales?, siempre le había pareció fascinante lo mucho que las habilidades de Mai se habían desarrollado en el paso de un año. Intuición, visiones, la habilidad de transportar pequeñas cosas en sus proyecciones astrales, sin olvidar que era un poderoso imán de fantasmas. Sus habilidades eran sorprendentes y era de esperarse que siguieran creciendo con el paso del tiempo; ella era aterradoramente poderosa a su manera. Fue realmente un infortunio que Oliver jamás se tomara el tiempo suficiente para estudiar bien sus habilidades.

— ¿No creen que han incrementado demasiado rápido sus habilidades, en tan poco tiempo?—hablo Madoka, Oliver levanto un de sus oscuras cejas, pidiendo que se explicara por tan obvia respuesta —Piénsalo —Ni siquiera Gene logro incrementarlos tan rápido como lo hace Mai— se acercó unos pasos hacia el escritorio —no me digas que no te acuerdas de las nueces ¿o sí?

—Si ese es el caso, hay que hablar de esto con tu padre, Noll— volvió a hablar Lin —Si la señorita Taniyama está teniendo esta clase de problemas el mejor para ayudarla en esto es él.

— ¿Y el caso? —Madoka miro al hombre.

—Ya resolveré eso— fue la simple respuesta que dio. Salió de su oficina dejando a una Madoka y a un Lin mas que confundidos.

Sin siquiera molestarse en tocar la puerta, Oliver entro directamente a la oficina de su padre.

—Hijo—hablo su padre separando los ojos de su computador — ¿Y esa cara? ¿Te pasa algo?

—Necesitamos hablar.

En algún lugar dentro de su bolso sonaba su teléfono celular insistentemente y por mas que quisiera contestar no lo podía encontrar; realmente necesitaba limpiar esa cosa, que ella misma consideraba "bolso", tenia su maquillaje esparcido por todas partes, más un montón de papelitos inútiles que tenia dentro de esta y que le tapaban la vista, además que le dificultaban el trabajo de encontrar el bendito celular.

—Eres un desastre— hablo el hombre frente a ella y esta solo lo miro con indignación por su comentario.

—Cállate—le dijo aun buscando su teléfono en el bolso, se estaba desesperando más y más con cada basurita que encontraba a su paso. Ya había revisado cinco veces todo el bolso y por más que buscaba el condenado celular no aparecía. El sonido la estaba volviendo loca.

Uso su último recurso y lo que le pareció más fácil en ese momento; que fue vaciar todo lo que había en el bolso sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados. El hombre se quedo impresionado al ver cómo tantas cosas le cabían en ese bolso. Ahí estaba su teléfono celular, escondido entre tres papeles y su cartera, la maquina no había dejado de zumbar en ningún momento.

— ¿Diga? —contesto la mujer con un tono diferente y más dulce, cosa que hizo reír al hombre frente a ella. Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera acabar con sus risas con un buen golpe, una voz fría y sin emociones le respondió en el teléfono, haciéndola parar en seco.

—¿Matsuzaki-san?

—¡¿NARU?—grito llamando la atención de medio restaurante y logrando con eso cambiar la expresión burlona que tenia el hombre frente a ella a una pálida a causa de la impresión. Desde el otro lado de la línea se escucho a una mujer reír a carcajada limpia, posiblemente Madoka si mal no recordaba. Oliver suspiro molesto.

—Si soy yo, te llamo para… —entonces el hombre frente a ella le arrebato el teléfono.

—Housho— el gritito chillon se escapo de los labios de la sacerdotisa como un reflejo

—¿Naru?—pregunto con cautela a diferencia de Ayako—que bueno es escuchar de ti—dijo sarcásticamente—el hombre empezó a juguetear con uno de los labiales que estaban en la mesa evadiendo la mirada que le dirigia Ayako —bien muchas gracias. Y... ¿a que se debe la grata sorpresa de tu llamada? —hablo con orgullo en la voz, el pequeño fanatismo que le tuvo alguna vez al buen nombrado Dr. Davis desapareció en el momento que se entero de que se trataba de su jefe, luego paso a ser una ligera molestia cuando se entero de lo que paso con Mai, no es que realmente lo odiara, solo era el orgullo de hermano mayor el que hablaba.

—Está aquí escuchándome—el hombre le dirigió una breve mirada a la pelirroja que no dejaba de frucir el seño.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras esperaba por la respuesta. De repente a Ayako le embargo una súbita felicidad, ella había citado a Housho para poder pedirle ayuda con el problema de Mai y si él no la podía ayudar, entonces le pediría el número de John. Pero ahora le llamaba el experto de expertos; esa llamada le había caído como anillo al dedo. Era su día de suerte, lo más seguro era que después de esto compraría un boleto de lotería y quien sabe si se lo ganaba.

Entonces Housho se tenso y su típica actitud relajada se desvaneció en el olvido, luego miro a Ayako directamente a los ojos y lo que ella vio no le gusto.

-¡¿Qué… qué? —Soltó un grito agudo de enojo y esta vez se dirijo a la mujer — ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Mai tiene problemas?—el hombre entro en otra de sus crisis de hermano mayor.

—Oh, por favor quieres calmarte. Es por eso que estamos… —luego proceso lo que le estaba diciendo y de un brusco movimiento le quito el teléfono —¿Cómo diablos sabes lo de Mai?

—Matsuzaki-san, no entiendo cómo puedes creer que no me voy a enterar de algo así—dijo sarcásticamente y en tono frio —y hablado del tema, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabe del problema.

Ayako se quedo helada por un momento; había olvidado lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser Naru, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo hablar con él sin sentirse inferior. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado en silencio y que Naru estaba esperando su respuesta.

—Bueno… —comenzó a hablar mientras comenzaba a recordar—Creo que comenzó hace cinco meses cuando la fui a visitar por que le había dado calentura y esa noche despertó gritando; tarde mucho tiempo para que me dijera que le pasaba y a que se debían esos gritos, todas las noches tiene pesadillas. "_Esa_" clase de pesadillas, luego en unos meses salió anémica; ahora ya las pesadillas no solo las persiguen en la noche, y lo peor de todo es que no le interesa. No me deja ayudarla mucho—. la mujer quería ponerse a llorar en ese mismo instante, esa niña se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella y no quería perderla.

Oliver suspiro y murmuro cosas en ingles como necia, causa problemas y cosas por el estilo que no logro entender del todo

Housho estaba en shock, apenas se había enterado de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Mai; su banda habia decidió hacer una gira por un par de meses y solo había regresado hace unos cuantos días.

—Bien, Matsuzaki-san necesito que te comunique con Yasuhara, la organización de mi padre está invitando a la rama japonesa a que nos acompañen en un caso importante que habrá aquí en Inglaterra, usaremos eso como excusa para saber qué es lo que le pasa a Mai. Te llamare mañana para saber la respuesta de todos, y si Mai se niega a cooperar por favor adviértale que no aceptare un no como respuesta—ordeno él antes de colgar el teléfono y de que Ayako pudiera contestarle algo, hace mucho que no dictaba ordenes así; y desde el otro lado del mundo poco ella se podia imaginar como Naru había extrañado lo genial que se sentía ser el jefe.

Ayako maldijo a ese niño desgraciado y malcriado, luego suspiro. "¿Era así como trataba a Mai cuando trabajaba para él?"

— ¿Qué te dijo? — pregunto Housho temiendo la respuesta.

—Que nos vamos a Londres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí con otro capítulo y con una gran disculpa por la comedera de letras y los horrores ortográficos que lograron encontrar en el cap. En la otra computadora el teclado también se está muriendo y abecés cuando escribo estoy tan concentrada por lo que voy a poner después que no me fijo en la ortografía, por ejemplo hace rato me fije que había escrito "leyes" con doble L, y me dije "en serio escribí eso?"**

**Bien, aquí les advierto que la historia se va a poner un algo cruel con Mai, no es que la odie ni nada pero fue una idea que me llego de repente y es muy dramática. Y eso que ni me gusta tanto el drama.**

**Única petición, si leen en la historia que Mai se vuelve ooc díganmelo, porque no quiero que eso pase, la necesito tal y como es.**

**LOS PERSONAGES NI LA HISTORIA SON MIOS, solo esta continuación.**

_La pelirroja maldijo al niño desgraciado y suspiro. ¿Era asi como trataba a Mai cuando trabajaba para él?_

_-¿Qué te dijo?- hablo el monje temeroso de la respuesta._

_-Que nos vamos a Londres._

"_será estúpida_" pensó Oliver al colgar el teléfono. Ella siempre hacia lo mismo, se lo quedaba todo para ella misma, lo hiso desde un principio y lo hará hasta que se muera. El joven paro sus pensamientos en seco cuando la imagen de Mai muerta cruzó por su cabeza.

Intento dejar de pensar mientras se perdía en su trabajo, ahora tendría que hacer el papeleo del SPR para en nuevo caso y también las solicitudes para las pruebas de Mai. Se sentía cansado y ya le empezaban a zumbar los oídos.

-Hola cariño—hablo la musical voz de su madre - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Comiste algo ya? Te ves cansado deberías tomar un descanso…

-Madre –la interrumpió, sabiendo que cuando ella se ponía en esa actitud es que quería algo-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –abecés él se sentía como el adulto estando con sus padres.

-oh cariño, no es nada, es solo que me entere de que vendrían tus amigos de Japon y vine a ver si eso era cierto—su sonrisa era como la del gato Cheshire, a su madre siempre le gusto estar bien enterada de la situación a su alrededor, tan chismosa como Madoka , pero eso no es lo que que quería saber.

-Aun no me han confirmado nada—contesto cansado.

-Espero que si, realmente quiero conocerlos – eso si era verdad, hubo momentos en donde Noll había encontrado a Madoka contándole cosas sobre los casos del SPR y sobre sus amigos, se madre estaba encantada, gracias a ellos habían logrado encontrar a Gene, la actitud fría de el mismo había cambiado, ya no vestía de negro todo el tiempo y era más expresivo; eso la traía más que contenta. Cada día que pasaba él se parecía más al Noll de antes; un muchacho cínico, serio, responsable, orgulloso, tímido, bueno sobreprotector y burlón, jamás fue muy expresivo ni muy sentimental, pero después de su trauma había cambiado tanto.

La mujer rio cuando pensó en la chica que la había contado Madoka. ¡Una novia! Por fin, ya se había tardado. Su hijo la miro con un poco de perturbación en su expresión.

Él sabía que eso no era todo. No. Si la conocía bastante bien.

-¿Qué más?

-Bueno—balbució-, es que me estaba preguntando "¿para qué gastar tanto dinero en un hotel? ¡Que se queden en casa!—su hijo suspiro, él sabía que ella no cambiaría de idea.

-Ya pensaremos en eso mama—soltó una pequeña sonrisa siendo esa su única respuesta.

No podía creer que realmente estaba haciendo esto. Con el boleto en la mano se acercó a la fila para entrar al avión. ¿Cómo era posible que aceptara tan rápido? ¿Realmente se había tomado en serio la amenaza de ese tonto? En ese momento ella se sentía más que patética. Entrego el boleto a la azafata y entro al extraño y asfixiante pasillo y al final entró al monstro. Esa cosa que se atrevía a enfrentar las leyes de la naturaleza y la fuerza de gravedad.

-Vamos, no estés nerviosa –hablo Ayako a sus espaldas mientras que Mai observaba sus alrededores, el diseño le recordó a un hotel, acogedoramente público—. Estos son nuestros lugares—apunto hacia los de la derecha en el centro—tu tomaras la ventana—le sonrió malévolamente a la muchacha.

Se sentó con cautela.

-cálmate Mai, no es tan malo- le dijo Yasuhara en el asiento frente a ella, por órdenes de la sacerdotisa ella deslizo la tapa que cubría la ventana y observo como pasaba un avión más chiquito movía la parte de enfrente de este de arriba para abajo como uno de esos autos modificados que hacían eso con la música —solo tienes que relajarte un poco, y recuerda es más divertido si molestas a los demás—sonrió con falsa inocencia.

-lo tendré en cuenta—murmuro, realmente iba a considerar eso.

-tranquila jou-chan—dijo el Monge del otro lado de Ayaco—estamos aquí—los tres le sonrieron en un intento de calmarla, y lo lograron. Se sintió feliz de tener a su familia a su lado, sabiendo que la protegerían y ella a ellos.

No paso mucho en que bou-san y Ayako se pusieron a discutir, el amor apache era extraño. Era obvio que se gustaban, si no jamás se volverían a hablar. Mai se preguntaba como seria cuando ambos serian novios. Lograba ver la incomodidad de Yasuhara delante de él, y que había un par de niños peleándose por un juguete. Pobrecito. Hora tras hora sus nervios crecían y crecían, no la dejaron dormir en todo el transcurso del viaje. Hasta que el momento llego.

La luz de abrochase los cinturones se encendió y la voz de una de las azafatas estaba dando la despedida.

Sintió como su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido como el de un roedor.

Ansiaba tanto salir ya del avión, se sentía tan aliviada de haber salido viva del viaje, sentía todo el trasero entumeció y la falta de espacio la estaba matando. Pero a la vez, no quería tener que verlo. No podía verle la cara sin recordar la vergüenza, la tristeza, el abandono. Tampoco quería saber que era lo que le estaba pasando, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no, que no abriera esa puerta porque lo lamentaría.

El descenso le parecio eterno y no fue para nada una de sus experiencias mas gratas.

-Henos aquí—dijo Yasuhara desesperado por salir de su asiento y Ayaco intentaba despertar al monje que ni siquiera se había molestado en abrocharse el cinturón.

-Ayako yo no fui—se defendio el hombre adormilado mientras se despertaba y la sacerdotisa se sonrojo-¿qué? ¡llegamos?—dijo observando situación.

-¿qué no es obvio? Muévete ya.

-si, si, lo que tu digas anciana.

La mujer lo pateo.

-ya, ya. No pelen jovencitos—dijo Mai –ya me quiero bajar de aquí.

Al salir del avion el triste corazón de Mai latió más fuerte dentro de su pecho. A pesar de todo el berrinche que habia echo cuando se enteró que Naru la estaba obligando a ir a Londres, tenia ganas de verlo. Esa era la realidad. Esta más feliz de lo que aparentaba. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al saber que el le ayudaría, le daba la ilucion de que aun le importaba.

Aunque se estuviera mintiendo a ella misma, era feliz.

Y por primera vez piso suelo extranjero, suelo británico. Hasta el aire le parecía extraño había un monton de gente de todo tipo caminando de un lado a otro como hormigas en un hormiguero.

Sus pies no parecían acostumbrarse a pisar suelo y como única ventaja era que tenía los oídos tapados evitando así escuchar las quejas de su amigo sobre los dos niños junto a él.

Recogieron sus maletas y se encaminaron a la salida.

-Ahora hay que buscar algo asi como un letrero ¿no?—en la salida había mucha gente amontonada con carteles que decían nombres, unos que hasta Mai jamás había escuchado en su vida—ahí esta—dijo el monje apuntando a hacia una cabeza que sobresalía de las demás, tenía media cara cubierta por un flequillo negro.

-Es Lin-san—dijo Mai aunque todos ya se habían enterado de eso. Y como si la hubiera escuchado el hombre sonrió y junto a su cabeza apareció un ridículo letrero con las iniciales del SPR y dibujitos de florestitas y corazones en él.

-vamos jou-chan—dijo el monje mientras sentía sus manos en los hombros, empujándola, sin escapatoria camino hacia el chino con el corazón en su puño.

-¡CHICOS!—grito Madoka junto a él dejándole el letrero y corriendo a dar uno de sus abrazos de oso e inocentemente la pequeña chica le abrió los brazos sin saber las consecuencias, en su rostro se vio su arrepentimiento. El abrazo de Madoka le había dolido más de lo esperado.

La chica soltó un pequeño quejido que solo el y Madoka lograron escuchar. Al instante la mujer la soltó y la trato como al frágil cristal, los únicos que sabían de su condición era Noll, Martin, Madoka y él mismo.

-te extrañe mucho Madoka-san—intento saludar en inglés y su acento logro sacarle una sonrisa a la mujer.

-yo también –contesto.

-y a ti también Lin-san—se reverencio, el no pudo evitar sonreír mientras él se reverencio. Pero cuando lo hiso, sintió a su shiki temblar, eso lo asusto un poco pero pronto lo controlo. Ingnorante, la chica miro a su alrededor buscando a alguien.

-Oliver nos espera en la oficina—le dijo haciéndola onrojeser. Pronto todos se saludaron y Madoka presumió su vergonzoso letrero y todos se encontraban dentro de la camioneta en camino a las oficinas del Ingland Comunity of Sychic Reserch.

El hombre miro a la chica por el retro visor. Estaba completamente helada en su lugar con la cara roja, los ojos abiertos y los labios tensos como sus hombros .¿acaso es que a ella…? Dios, esa muchacha si que era necia. Demasiado para su propio bien. Será mejor que Noll no lo estropee esta vez.

Lin miro a su copiloto. Ella estaba triste mirando hacia el frente, aún tenía esperanzas de que a la muchacha no le pasaba nada pero era obvio que sí. Sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes y lentos, estaba pálida y ojerosa. Y la repentina reacción de sus shikis lo dejo intranquilo.

-Por fin se quedo dormida—hablo Yasujara haciendo mirar al chino por el retrovisor. Mai se había quedado dormida en el asiento—no durmió en todo el viaje.

-No la culpo, yo tampoco dormiría bien en mi primer vuelo—dijo el monje.

_Mai se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, sentía como sus manos estaban amarradas y sus pies a la silla en donde estaba sentada. Entonces una luz la cegó y escucho una vos masculina hablar en inglés:_

_-i do not want to do this… well… yes i do. BUT, if you answer everything we will let you go, if you do not…we will start to play._

_El hombre se echó a reír con malicia mientras Mai escuchaba como algo hacia "tics" frente a ella, si no se equibocaba era elgo pequeño y que giraba, era un sonido que solo había escuchado en la televisión o en las películas. En ese momento se asusto. Necesitaba despertar ya._

_"NARU"_

**oh dios no puedo creer que cada ves me salen mas cortos. **

**de ahora en adelante las fraces son en ingles es en negritas escritas en español y los sueños es en italicas. y lo que dice el señor es:**

**-yo no quiero hacer esto... bueno... si quiero. PERO si respondes mis preguntas te dejaremos ir, si no... empesaremos a jugar.**

**bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**me la bañe esta super cortito pero ya nesecitaba dejar algo porque si no no dejo nada. es probable que el fin de semana les deje algo lo mas extenso posible**

**ghost hunt no me pertenese solo la vercion de esta continuacion**

**gracias por leer :]...**

El auto se sumió en un extraño silencio que nadie se molestó en romper hasta que a la sacerdotisa la llevo al aburrimiento.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?—preguntó aburrida mirando hacia la ventana que mostraba un mundo diferente al suyo.

-Ya llegamos—contesto Madoka un poco más animada—. Ven ese edificio azul—señalo a un edificio de unos siete pisos con una arquitectura llena de detalles y ornamentos, se veía muy bonito y algo antiguo-, esas son las oficinas de PRUK—todos se quedaron boquiabiertos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. No era posible siquiera pensar en comparar eso con el minúsculo espacio de la rama japonesa-. Aquí están todas las oficinas, juntas, reuniones, preparaciones, evaluación de posibles casos, las citas con los clientes, todos los archivos de los casos tomados desde el inicio del negocio—la mujer hablo argullosa de su trabajo—tenemos hasta un laboratorio y dos salas de pruebas.

- ¿Cómo les cabe todo eso ahí adentro?

-No sé—contesto con su risa de chiflada mientras intentaba pensar en una mejor respuesta.

Lin solo se dedicó a estacionar el auto.

-Mai ya llegamos—le susurro Ayako sin obtener respuesta de la muchacha—Mai—la tomo del brazo y la zarandeo un poco-¡Mai! ¡Despierta ya!

-Deja que la pobre niña duerma un poco, anciana—le dijo el hombre frente a ella-

-¿Y cómo piensas sacarla de aquí?—levanto una de sus oscuras cejas—¿Cargándola?—sonrió de lado.

Era un reto, un reto ambos siempre se la pasaban retándose el uno al otro, parecían un viejo matrimonio, ya que de alguna forma nunca se alejaban el uno de otro. Y siendo ambos tan orgullosos nunca se dejaban vencer por el otro. El hombre se las arregló para subir a la muchacha a su espalda sin que se despertara, cosa extraña por todos los movimientos que tuvo que hacer para sacarla del asiento trasero, la niña parecía estar sedada.

-Síganme y no se distraigan—hablo el chino a los tres mientras Madoka se metía dentro del edificio como una niña que entra a la dulcería. Lin suspiro de fastidio. ¿Por qué él?

La sala de espera del edificio les recordaba mucho al diseño de la salita dentro del SPR, sillones simples de cuero oscuro, y las paredes de un cálido y suave color amarillo.

Se podía ver a Madoka marcando por el teléfono de la recepcionista.

-**¡Noll ya llegue!** —dijo con una voz cantarina al teléfono e inmediatamente colgó para llamar a otro, nadie dudaba que esa mujer estaba chiflada. Cuando Lin se dio cuenta que la estaba observando se volteo de golpe, simplemente encontró a la sacerdotisa mirándolo con picardía y este aparto la mirada. "Que tímido" pensó la pelirroja molesta por la actitud tan cerrada del hombre.

Madoka se dirigió a Lin, le susurro al hombre unas palabras en inglés haciendo que este asintiera con la cabeza y ambos se perdieron por uno de los pasillos del lugar.

Takigawa se dirigió al sillón más grande y acostó a la muchacha en la posición lo más cómoda posible para ella y luego se sentó junto a ella seguido por la pelirroja y el chico de lentes.

-Chicos—apareció nuevamente Madoka desde el pasillo, quiero que conozcan a la mamá de Naru la señorita Luella Davis.


	5. Chapter 5

**aqui esta como lo prometi! la continuacion ojala les guste y hasta el fin de semana (ya hasta intento tener una rutina :D)**

**para mi desafortunada vida ghost hunt no me pertenese**

**recuerden dejar un review o como se escriba, siempre se haceptan criticas constructiva y solo voy a decir que amo a mis tres reviewidores (XD) por sus hemosos cometrarios:**

**black aurora**

**Lacrimosa Kuroi**

**enmails**

**solo por ustedes estoy siguiendo la historia**

La mujer junto a la peli rosada hiso una pequeña reverencia. Ella era un poco más alta y mayor que la misma Madoka. Algo caderona, vestía de forma elegante y algo formal, piel pálida, caucasica, sonrisa encantadora, una nariz un poco afilada, ojos negros que vibrantes de confianza y optimismo, el cabello ondulado de color chocolate perfectamente arreglado sobre su hombro.

¿Cómo era posible que de una mujer así, saliera un monstruo como su hijo?

Ya tenían una pieza más del gran rompecabezas de lo que era la misteriosa vida del joven doctor. Aun ni siquiera podían asimilar bien que el alguna vez tuvo un gemelo, otro demonio, otro Naru.

—Es un encanto poder conocerlos al fin—dijo la mujer dijo la mujer en un fluido japonés, maravillada con sus invitados, los tres automáticamente se levantaron del sillón y agacharon sus cabezas con movimientos torpes por los nervios—. Si no estoy mal, usted es la señorita Matsuzaki—se acerco a la pelirroja y le tendió su mano, de forma robótica la sacerdotisa la estrecho.

—A-Ayako, por favor—dijo está un poco abrumada.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo allá en Tokio. ¿Usted era la sacerdotisa?

—Si—contesto a la defensiva recordando las burlas de sus compañeros en el primer caso al pensar que no era tan joven y pura para ser una, tomo una actitud que cambio en un instante al ver el rostro de fascinación en la mujer—también soy doctora, es un gusto conocerla.

—El placer es todo mío querida— volteo a ver al joven de lentes.

—Yusahara Osamu—estrecharon la mano de forma efusiva, eso le agrado a la mujer-. Trabaje con su hijo como investigador—los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos y su boca se hiso una pequeña "o" de sorpresa.

—Que encanto. Trabajamos en la misma sección—dijo contenta—. Y me atrevo a adivinar que usted es el monje rockero, Housho Takigawa —dijo al hombre de cabellos castaños que se ruborizo al instante.

—EX-monje —rio con nerviosismo rascando su cabeza mientras que con la otra estrechaba la delgada mano de la mujer.

Y sus ojos notaron a la última persona en la sala que seguía tirada en el sillón. Una joven chica de cabellos color canela, profundamente dormida.

—Ella es Mai—le susurro Madoka al oído. Luella no pudo soltar una gran sonrisa que a los ojos del monje se le antojaba muy maternal. Si. Así era como la muchachita lograba cambiar las cosas a su alrededor. Solo una acción suya bastaba para llenar tu pecho de calidez y luz.

—Mai—pronuncio la mujer saboreando la palabra que hacia su boca—. Es una monada—le dijo a Madoka casi gritando de la alegría de conocerla. Gracias a ella encontró a los dos hijos que pensó perdidos. Aunque Gene ya no estuviera en ese mundo, estaba tranquila por él. Recordaba lo grande que había sido su desesperación, vivo o muerto, quería saber su paradero. Y de Noll, ni que hablar de él. Sus fugaces sonrisas siempre le hacían el dia.

—**Valla primeras impresiones**—la mujer salto del susto al escuchar la voz de cierto hombre en su espalda. El estaba mirando a la chica con detenimiento. No era mucho más alto que la mujer, unos cuantos centímetros tal vez. El hombre era algo delgaducho y cachetón, sus ojos verdes pálido simplemente hacían que sus miradas fueran más penetrantes. Tenía un aura excéntrica a su alrededor y su comportamiento indicaba que siempre estaba adquiriendo nueva información.

Si las miradas fueran dagas Luella ya habría matado a hombre que parecía inmune al gran sentimiento que tenían éstas.

—El—dijo la peli rosa señalando al hombre—es el Doctor Marin Davies, padre de Naru.

—¿_Naru_? —pregunto este a la peli rosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, Madoka nunca se molestó en contarle nada al doctor sobre la vida de su hijo en Japón, que al cabo su esposa siempre era la que se lo contaba.

—Bueno…—contesto está, jugando con su pelo— Cuando Nar-Noll llego a Japón fue bautizado como Naru por la chica del asiento—señalo a Mai — y que significa-

—Narcisista—contesto una fria voz por ella. Oliver y Lin estaban saliendo del pasillo por el cual momentos atrás el chino había desaparecido. Ayako miro a Bou-san sorprendida, leyéndole la mente este la miro; en cambio Yasuhara se quedo boquiabierto al ver al muchacho.

Ya no vestía de negro, no en su totalidad.

De repente su padre empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. El no negaría esa verdad.

Oliver le mando la misma mirada que su esposa le había dado momentos a tras, pero decidió ignorarla también. Bien ya todos notaron las semejanzas del joven con sus padres, si bien en físico eran nulas en actitud se podía notar.

—Cierra la boca o te comerás una mosca—le dijo a Yasuhara cortante, como siempre.

Y entonces una aleada de saludos y preguntas se lleno en la habitación, algunos fueron mas cálidos que otros y rápidamente cada quien se metió en su propia conversación. Los hombres ya habían empezado a discutir sobre el caso, a excepción del monje que de alguna forma termino estancado con las mujeres y sus múltiples temas un poco más superficiales.

El Monje no pudo evitar notar como el chico de repente se le quedaba viendo a la inconsciente Mai. De alguna forma la muchacha tuvo suerte de no topárselo con él ahora.

No le sorprendió tanto verla dormida. Siempre la veía así en la oficina. Ella estaba casi igual, uno que otro cambio en su figura y su pelo estaba más largo, llegándole casi por debajo de los hombros, ahora entendía por qué se lo dejaba corto. Era una terrible maraña de cabellos que simplemente le hacía ver más salvaje. También tenía unas notables ojeras moradas bajo los parpados. Pero en todo lo demás no había cambiado. El deseaba que ojala ella hubiera estado despierta.

La recordó en su sueño, tan frágil y torpe.

Entonces la cabeza de la muchacha hiso un rápido pero brusco movimiento llamando más la atención del muchacho

Martin vio a su hijo fruncir sus cejas mirando directamente a la muchacha.

—¿Hijo?—el doctor se volteo a ver a la chica y luego a su hijo con expresión de duda—¿pasa algo?

Entonces un fuerte sonido sordo se escucho en la habitación. Todos miraron en dirección a la muchacha. Había golpeado su cabeza contra el duro respaldo del asiento sobre los cojines.

Una persona normal habría despertado con semejante golpe, pero ella no. Es más, pareció quedarse más quieta que antes. Y pudieron observar como en la sien de la chica se empezaba a formar un horrible moretón perfectamente circular. "Ahí no se golpeo" pensó el narcisista viendo como Ayako se arrodillaba frente a ella.

—Mai—la jaloneo un poco del hombro, todos atentos a sus movimientos—despierta ya, Mai. ¡Mai! ¡MAI! —Ayako se empezó a asustar y toco su moretón, al tacto la piel de la chica estaba helada—¿Mai? —la mujer casi rompe a llorar.

Los dos Davies apartaron a la mujer, para examinar a la chica. Ayako no recordaba siquiera haberla visto respirar.

—Jovencita—hablo Martin poniendo la mano en el moretón de la chica—está muy fria—paso su mano tras su cabeza y encontró un chichón creciendo en esta, una posible contusión. Su respiración era demasiado lenta y breve.

—No respira—hablo el muchacho en un tono que no pudo contener.

—MAI—grito Takigawa tras de el dejándolo más aturdido.

Ella abrió sus grandes ojos de borrego. Y un espeluznante grito salió de su boca mientras su mano rasguñaba su sien lastimada. Y Oliver solo la pudo ver con impotencia, la misma impotencia con la que la observó en el sueño.

—LIN TOMA SUS MANOS—gritó Martin al chino por encima de los gritos de la chica. Entre su padre y su guardián sostuvieron a Mai, evitando que se lastimara más. Pero tan rápido como exploto se calmo. Respiro pesadamente intentando recordarse a si misma que era un sueño y se aferro a la primera persona que tenía a su lado. Temblando, conteniendo las lágrimas cerro con fuerza los ojos.

—Jovencita ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto una asustada voz masculina que no logro reconocer, ella solo asintió con la cabeza— ¿Qué paso? —Mai cerró más los ojos.

—_N-no sé-he. Estabajug-hando-o a a l-la ru-hule-het-ta rusa y-y-y_—hablo la chica en sollozos casi incomprensibles— _ype-herdi_.

Oliver sintió escalofríos cortar su espalda.

Por media hora la chica se mantuvo así, temblando. Hasta que el cansancio termino con ella y durmió un sueño sin sueño.

**[N/A: Me siento mal por Mai, y lo que le espera:S]**

—Bien, esta es nuestra teoría mas sustentable—hablo el doctor sacando unos papeles de una carpeta mientras todos lo escuchaban—. La teoría es que hay alguna reacción si se puede decir química, física o hasta psicologica que hace que las habilidades de Taniyama-san se vean incrementadas. Algo así como un estimulante mental. Por ejemplo a Noll. Cuando él era chico nos dimos cuenta que el tenia estas reacciones cuando el comía nueces. Estas lograban hacer que Noll no tuviera que perder el control para poder usas sus poderes involuntariamente —explico el doctor sacando uno de los papeles en la mesa de café frente a él, mientras a su lado en el sillón su esposa reía por los recuerdos.

—Recuerdo cuando te encontramos flotando en la esquina de su habitación—dejo entre risas—tú estabas muerto de miedo llorando y tu hermano no paraba de gritar y de reír. Además que jamás pudo comer de su helado faborito… Oh vamos, no me mires así cariño.

Su hijo solamente bufo en su silla.

—Estuvimos pensando en las posibilidades de que _es_ lo que está causando esto a Taniyama-san —continuo el doctor— por ejemplo una comida, el clima o alguna persona o pertenencia; también pensamos que esto era provocado por algo preciso en Japón, el ambiente o simplemente el lugar, pero al parecer esto no es la razón—dijo mirando a la muchacha que dormía en una cama del otro lado de la habitación—. Así que, aun quedan las cosas a su alrededor y las ingeridas.

—P-pero esto no les parece algo bizarro—interrumpió el monje sentado en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba la sacerdotisa que no pudo evitar coincidir con él.

—¿Tu trabajo de medio tiempo es exorcizar espíritus y dudas de esta teoría? —Hablo la peli rosada junto a la puerta—De eso se trata la parapsicologia—dijo orgullosa, siempre le encanto su trabajo.

—Es presuntuoso decir que es verdad o que no cuando no conoces en su totalidad una cosa—dijo Lin junto a ella haciéndola sonreír aun más. El solo podía recordar las malas experiencias de perseguir al niño genio por toda la casa después de descubrirlo comiendo nueces, siempre intentando quitarle una bolsa de nueces acarameladas.

Una enfermera entro en la habitación dejando pasar a un rubio de camisa negra y una biblia en sus manos.

—John—grito Yasuhara .

El hombre saludo con la mano y una suave sonrisa. Todos se pararon para saludar. Takigawa lo saludo con un abraso y una palada, Yasuhara le estrechó la mano y se robo su biblia, Ayako lo metió en una conversación sobre su viaje en avión que fue interrumpida por un comentario de Takigawa y asi terminaron en una de sus ridículas peleas mientras que Madoka y Luella reían al escuchar como Yasuhara leía en voz alta la biblia con un horrible acento japonés y Lin y el doctor Martin hablaban sobre las futuras pruebas que se le aplicarían a la muchacha y Noll leía tranquilo un libro ignorando con facilidad el ruido a su alrededor, ya estaba bien acostumbrado.

—¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —grito una voz proveniente de la cama que detuvo a cada uno de los que estaban en la pequeña habitación dejándola en un extraño silencio—Por fin—dijo molesta tirando su cabeza nuevamente a la almudada mirándolos con recelo. Paso medio minuto de silencio y la chica se sentó nuevamente en su cama cansada y atontada—. Ya no puedo dormir—le dijo con la voz ronca como si jamás les hubiera gritado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Bou-san se sentó en el borde de la cama en su actitud de hermano mayor.

—Cansada—refunfuño con voz de niña chiquita y el monje solo se rio.

—Tus vicios nunca mueren, Mai—hablo una voz que al escucharla simplemente le creo mariposas en el estomago y le erizo la piel.

—¿Naru? —grito medio atontada con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa realmente fue una reacción que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera él mismo, ni siquiera Lin pudo contener el asombro con su boca abierta—Gracias.

Ella le sonrió más, como si las cosas jamás hubieran cambiado, como si jamás la hubiera rechazado o como si ya no le importara, eso lo hiso sentir extraño. Pero el verla sonreír así lo izo sentir mejor, estaba toda roja y su apariencia era todo un desastre y aun así se veía tierna.

No pudo evitar soltar media sonrisa.

**Hahahahaha ok no me pueden decir nada sobre la teoría de las nueces. Hace unos días estaba escribiendo el borrador en mi cochinada alias ipod, ya que esa es una de las pocas cosas que ya puede hacer o más bien podía hacer (necesito comprar otro) y simplemente me llego la idea como una revelación divina. heheheheheh**


	6. Chapter 6

Siempre fue muy vulnerable a sus reacciones, sus palabras, sus miradas siempre la dejaban a su merced, con el corazón derretido y las mejillas ardiendo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su dignidad? ¿Cómo es que le había logrado sonreír así de simple?

Mai estaba guardando sus cosas lista para marcharse del horrendo cuarto esterilizado a la casa del señor y la señora Davies. Su mente divagaba en lo que había pasado hace media hora, cuando despertó.

Los padres de Oliver eran extraños. Nunca se los hubiera esperado así, a decir verdad, ella se esperaba un par de viejos amargados con adicción al trabajo tal como su hijo. Realmente prefería la realidad. De alguna forma adoro a su madre y a su tan sincera forma de decir las cosas, hablaba tan rápido y fluido el japonés que eso realmente le asustaba. Martin en cambio era relajado pero curioso, algo pícaro y silencioso.

'_Es un gusto conocerte al fin'_ dijo Lualla sosteniendo las manos de la muchacha '_gracias_' le susurro para que solo pudiera escuchar ella '_muchas gracias'_ sin entender bien e la mujer soltó una risita nerviosa agarrándose la maraña de pelo.

'_Lo mismo opino señorita, su compañía es más deleitable cuando esta consiente'_ dijo el doctor junto a su mujer con esa extraña mirada leyéndola como a un libro, a Mai le pareció que el y su hijo compartían ese mismo gusto de molestar a la gente con sus comentarios.

Cerró el zíper de la maleta en un suspiro.

No podía dejar de dar vueltas a lo de la sonrisa. Pero que tonta se sentía. Ya le tenía todo planeado, su comportamiento, su actitud, una pérdida de tiempo y planeación.

Recordó los planes del Doctor acerca de su problema. Primero era lo primero. Tomarían el susodicho caso y luego las pruebas oficiales. En sí el caso no se le podía llamar caso, ya que no iban a deshacerse de algún fantasma. Se podía decir que era uno de reconocimiento que hacían cada tanto en lugares aleatorios de Inglaterra que los usaban para entrenar a los nuevo, probar aparatos, investigaciones, y por fin el doctor Martin había logrado obtener el permiso para investigar en un supuesto psiquiátrico importante… _denbirgigilalgo_. Mai aun no tena la menor idea de que haría con el ingles.

—¿Estas lista?—apareció la cabeza de Ayako por la puerta. La muchacha asintió y tomo su maleta dirigiéndose a la salida—Los ingleses son raros—susurro Ayako—. Todos son demasiado… caucásicos, y luego se te quedan viendo como si jamás en su vida hubieran visto a un japonés.

—Yo apenas puedo creer que haiga tantos rubios.

Ayako rio mientras entraban a la sala de espera en donde todos estaban haciendo un escándalo. Mai suspiro cansada mientras Ayako le sobaba la cabeza. Madoka y Luella cuchicheaban y carcajeaban con Yasuhara, mientras que John y Martin hablaban sobre Australia, los únicos tranquilos eran Lin y Oliver. Sonrio al ver a casi toda su familia reunida otra vez, solo le faltaba una médium millonaria que no llegaría dentro de dos días.

—¿Lista yo-chan? —se acerco Houshou a las dos mujeres sonriente, Mai solo contesto con otro suspiro evitando el contacto visual con cierta persona.

Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, todos se dirigieron a sus perspectivos autos. Mai le toco viajar con los padres de Oliver y John. Fue un viaje entretenido pero lento. Se la pasó viendo por la ventana casi todo el camino, la vez anterior no había podido disfrutar de la vista a la ciudad. La mayoría de los edificios parecían antiguos, había de esas casetas telefónicas rojos casi por todos lados, todo parecía más culto pero a la vez gris. Algo raro realmente. Y habían cada vez más y más rubios, se preguntaba cuantos eran naturales.

Pronto, todos los autos se estacionaron frente a una gran casa o mejor dicho mansión.

—**Hogar duce hogar**—hablo Martin saliendo del auto.


	7. Chapter 7

—**Hogar duce hogar**—hablo Martin saliendo del auto

La muchacha sentía ahora más curiosidad que miedo. Si así eran los padres, ¿Cómo sería la casa? Desde su fachada se veía radiante. No era muy grande pero era alta, cuatro pisos, echa de ladrillos de tonos claros donde la parte de enfrente estaba mayormente cubierta por enredaderas, el pequeño porche tenía unas cuanta mecedoras y una mesa. Y un gnomo sosteniendo un letrero de "wellcome" en el.

Era un barrio de ricos, y malditos ricos que si que vivían bien. Mansiones casi apretadas una con otras con diferentes diseños, tamaños y colores.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ya era hora e seguir, y salió casi golpeando a alguien con la puerta. Antes de que pudiera decir nada se quedo helada al ver a ese alguien, maldijo al destino y su mala suerte, era Naru.

-P-perdón—su voz fue un pequeño murmullo que apenas llego a los oídos del muchacho que solo se le quedo viendo con esos penetrantes ojos azules haciendo que se preguntara a si misma que pensaba, aparto su mirada y antes de marcharse dijo:

-Tu torpeza no cambia Mai—mostro una media sonrisa antes de entrar a la mansión. Gracias al cielo no vio su fuerte sonrojo y su horrible mueca. Escucho una pequeña risita a su lado, vio a Madoka riendo con la señora Davies con miradas picaras en su rostro.

-tienes razón-escucho decir la señora a Madoka en voz baja y ambas sonrieron a la muchacha y en sincronía levantaron su mano derecha con el dedo pulgar alzado en forma de aprobación. La dejaron más nerviosa de lo que esperaban y vieron a la chica tan roja como un tomate seguir de cerca a Lin a la entrada de la casa.

La casa por dentro tenía un bonito tapizado color tostado con piso de madera obscura, lo primero que se veía era una pequeña salita con una mesa de café y las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Se veían cuadros antiguos en las paredes y fotografías desconocidos por todas partes. Le parecía acogedor.

-Vamos cariño, déjame mostrarte tu habitación—Luella la tomo de la mano y la dirijo hacia las escaleras-. La casina y el comedor están en el segundo piso, en el rimero esta la biblioteca, el salón, el estudio y la sala. En el tercero esta mi habitación, la de Lin, y la de Oliver. Espero que o te moleste que te quedes en el cuarto piso, ahí están todas las habitaciones de invitados.

-No importa.

La mujer le sonrió complacida por su respuesta. Subieron los cuatro pisos y caminaron hasta el final del pasillo parándose frente a una puerta.

-Esta es mi habitación favorita—confeso la mujer con un sonrojo—yo la diseñe toda.

Mai entro a la habitación después de ella se quedo con la boca abierta. Era un cuarto bastante femenino. Con las paredes pintadas con un color entre coral y rojo que le daba una sensación hipnotizaste. Tenía un gran ventanal en dirección al jardín con las cortinas de color crema haciendo juego con las cobijas de la cama matrimonial en la habitación. Había un guarda ropa en la esquina junto con un gran espejo, y del otro lado de este había un montón de cojines de colores claros con diferentes estampados que tenían como función de sentarse en ellos. En las paredes colgaban cuadros con vistas a grandes y verdes prados

-Me recuerda a las fresas con crema—dijo Luella antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

-Es muy bonito señora Davies—dijo Mai sentándose en la cama descubriendo un fino estampado e fresas casi invisible en la pared, segura de que en eso se había inspirado para esa habitación.

-Hay cariño no me llames así, amas he logrado entender por qué siempre tanta cortesía, llámame Luella—dijo moviendo su mano y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta—bueno, nos dimos la libertad de dejar tus cosas en el ropero de ella, adentro encontraras tus maletas. Y el baño es compartido, es la tercera puerta a la izquierda saliendo a aquí. Dejar que empaques—dijo antes de salir—la cena estará en media hora—agrego al cerrar la puerta.

Mai se dejo caer en la cama sintiendo la suavidad de la tela rosar su piel. Los ricos sí que vivían bien. Dejo pasar unos minutos divagando antes de levantarse y desempacar. No tenía mucha ropa de invierno, solo se trajo su suéter favorito, uno de morado con blanco echo por su madre (aparece varias veces en el anime), dos chaquetas y una camisa de cuello de tortuga, dos bufandas, unos guantes y ya. Lo demás eran unas blusas y jeans, empezaba a arrepentirse si era bueno haber traído tantas faldas.

Al terminar cepillo la maraña de pelo que tenia por cabello y decidió salir.

-Señorita Taniyama, valla coordinación—vio al doctor subiendo las escaleras al final del pasillo-. Venía a buscarla y a preguntarle si le gustaría que empezáramos con una pequeña…mmm…un pequeño cuestionario—hablo con ese tono juguetón y esa mirada suya hiendo que simplemente asintiera con la cabeza.

-Sígame por favor—dio una señal con la mano y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el primer piso al estudio. El camino fue silencioso, pero eso no pareció molestarle mucho al doctor, parecía perdido dentro de su cabeza. Llegaron frente a una doble puerta de madera verde, Martin abrió una puerta, dejando pasar a la chica.

El estudio no era muy grande, tenía un gran escritorio que daba espaldas a la gran ventana que tenía también vista hacia el jardín, había barios sillones y cajones llenos de papeles, el lugar olía a cigarrillo y café.

Vio que Lin y Madoka estaban sentados juntos en uno de los sillones mientras que Naru les daba la espalda hacia ellos, mirando algo en el escritorio. Lo único que le faltaba, pasar más tiempo con él.

-Siéntese—señalo Martin a uno de los sillones.

Obediente se quedo en el sillón, callada, esperando a que alguien dijera algo. El doctor se sentó en su escritorio, mientras que Madoka sacaba un pequeño artefacto y lo ponía en medio de este. Lin saco una libreta y Naru se volteo leyendo unos legajos que tenía en las manos.

Madoka oprimió un botón y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entrevista de reconocimiento para el caso de Mai Taniyama. Día veinte de noviembre del año dos mil once—la voz seria y concentrada del doctor la susto de alguna forma. Se dio cuenta de que la maquina esa era una grabadora de voz-. Nuestras teorías principales son teoría de las nueces, desestabilidad emocional y/o hormonal—Mai se sonrojo al escuchar eso— la falta e control sobre los mismos o posesión—eso la hiso voltear directamente el doctor que le mando una mirada de paciencia. Perderemos con las preguntas.

-¿cuándo fue que empezó todo?—preguntó Naru con su voz sin emociones.

-Fue hace… creo que fue en septiembre del año pasado cuando tuve el primer sueño después de que cerraran SPR—dijo Mai sin mirar a nadie más que a sus manos.

-¿podrías explicarnos como son estos sueños?—continuo Naru

-la mayoría de las eses empiezo nadando en medio del mar hasta que algo me atrapa y me lleva a las…ultimas memorias de alguna persona. Todos son siempre en primera persona y normalmente despierto inmediatamente después de… de que muero en el sueño—todo estaba demasiado callado para el gusto de Mai.

Oliver no pudo evitar sentir como un balde de agua fría caía en su espalda.

-¿normalmente?

-b-bueno—empezó la chica a balbucear—hay veces en las que me tardo un poco para despertar…-no entro en muchos detalles.

-¿Qué tan seguido has experimentado estos sueños?

-No sé—levanto su cara para ver los a los ojos—no están determinados. Hay veces en las que es un dia si y el otro no, casi siempre son seguidos hasta que paran por u par de días y vuelven. Realmente no sé.

Madoka la miraba con preocupación y miedo en el rostro mientras que Lin la miraba con detenimiento. No se atrevió a voltear a los dos hombres junto al escritorio.

-¿Cuándo fue que empezaste a ver daños físicos después de despertar?

-Siete meses—soltó una sonrisa triste y Madoka no pudo evitar dar una boqueada.

-¿podrías darnos una explicación?—El muchacho la verdad no quería escuchar más sobre eso, no quería ver a Mai así, destrozada.

-Normalmente son moretones y rasguños, no son realmente tan grabes. Siempre son sobre como muero en el sueño.

¿Cómo es que aguantaba? ¿De dónde diablos sacaba toda la fuerza para soportar todo eso? Noll no era capaz de comprender como era que podía sonreír todos los días. Aun antes d todo eso, cuando se entero de que era huérfana, no comprendió como es que podía ser tan brillante y sonriente, en esos momentos le pareció algo admirable de ella algo que le enseñaba a tener el coraje de seguir y superar, pero ahora, le asustaba. Le asustaba pensar que había realmente detrás de aquella sonrisa, dentro de esa pequeña chica.

Sin perder su fría postura siguió con sus preguntas esperando a que por fin lo viera a la cara.

-¿tienes alguna idea de por qué pasa esto?

La muchacha empezó a lagrimear y a negar con a cabeza.

-Mai esto es un grabación necesitas hablar—dio Naru ablandando un poco su tono de voz.

-no sé—dijo lavando sus lagrimas con sus manos.

-Ayer en la tarde a las cinco cuarenta y tres tuviste uno de estos sueños ¿no es cierto?—continuo con su tono normal.

-si

-con la explicación que nos diste podemos afirmar que soñaste a que fuiste forsada a jugar al juego de la ruleta rusa.

-si

-¿estas consiente de la noticia que apareció hoy en la mañana una noticia sobre un hombre que fue encontrado muerto con una herida de bala en la cabeza, una revolver, y siete balas útiles en el suelo?

-N-no.

-Esto nos da a indicar que esto puede deberse a posesiones de las cuales aun no sabemos su razón de ser. Dejaremos el resto para después. Fin de la primera parte de la entrevista de reconocimiento—hablo el doctor agarrando la grabadora de voz y apagándola al terminar de hablas.


	8. el camino al agua

Noll había logrado llegar a su apartamento sin que su madre se enterara. El ambiente dentro de la casa de sus padres había sido extraño, incomodo y tan ruidoso, como antes.

El joven dejo su saco en el suelo sin molestarse de colgarlo y se tiro en su cama después de lanzar sus zapatos al armario. Por raro que le pareciera se sentía cansado, había pasado por días más atareados pero ese día era diferente.

No podía sacar de su cabeza ese gusanito de preocupación por su ex empleada después de la entrevista. La duda del porqué pasaba eso no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Realmente es algo así como su reacción a las nueces? ¿Cómo es que ella tan tonta y fragil logra soportar tato?

Un pequeño miedo empezó a crecer dentro de él, ¿pero miedo a que? ¿A sus poderes? ¿A la situación? ¿Miedo por Mai? ¿Miedo a Mai?

Dejo su mente divagar por algunas respuestas mientras miraba con su semblante estático hacia el techo. Y lentamente se perdió en sueños.

Era de día y estaba aminando por las calles de Shibuya, recordando el ridículo nombre que había elegido Madoka para las cuestiones de identidad y lo tarde que se había dado cuenta sobre ello. Vio que se dirigía hacia la placita en donde estaba su oficina, subió las escaleras, saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta y entro en el pasillo demasiado negro considerado la luz de afuera.

Se encontró a sí mismo en ese oscuro plano, dimensión de nadie. Sin esperar por nada se dejo llevar por la falta de gravedad. Y sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, unas pequeñas luces aparecían a su alrededor, flotando como plumas hacia arriba por alguna brisa.

Una brisa.

Oliver se izo más consciente de su alrededor. Aire parecía venir por debajo de sus pies al igual que una fea luz anaranjada. A su nariz le llego un intenso olor a humo. A lo lejos, debajo de él se veía suelo y en este había una línea irregular de luces, le recordó a un camino.

Una fuerza lo empezó a arrastrar al suelo. Sintió manos aferrarse a su piernas. Sin dejar de pelear por librarse sintió la caída libre, rápida y mortífera, la molesta sensación en su estomago y pánico por el final. Cayó y cayó hacia el centro del camino de luces. Y no despertó.

Normalmente un ser humano al sentir que cae, ya sea en sueño o mientras duerme, desierta. Como una forma de defensa del cerebro. Pero vamos, nada en su vida era normal. Sintió dolor al chocar contra el suelo.

Mareado observo a su alrededor. Un poco claustrofóbico, comprendió que la lera de luz no era más que las luces delanteras de dos filas de camiones estacionados uno después de otro perdiéndose a o lejos, ambas hileras con los camiones mirándose de frente. Todos los camiones eran iguales. Camiones de carga de color azul, sin trompa y los vidrios negros. El mareo empeoro con el pegajoso calor emanado de todos los motores de aquellos camiones.

Un frio susurro en su cuello llego hasta sus oídos.

_Noll._

Un chillido de desesperación se escucho en una de las direcciones del camino. En ese espacio de dos metros entre las dos hileras se veía algo corriendo hacia él. Sin poder ver bien gracias a los focos de los camiones se preparo.

Era pequeño y parecía correr torpemente, sus agudos chillidos taladraban su cabeza. Vio como la figura lo pasó por alto, corriendo hacia el otro lado del camino. La versión pequeña de Mai.

Por unos segundos se quedo algo impresionado, no es que se notara mucho ya que él era el serio Oliver, pero de forma maravillosa su par de cejas se levantaron con asombro y sus hombros se relajaron al ver que era solo la niña.

_Síguela Noll._

De inmediato recompuso su fachada ignoro el dolor de la caída y siguió a la niña.

-Ya déjenme en paz-lloriqueaba la pequeña-por favor.

El camino parecía interminable y Mai corría más y más raido perdiéndose de vista del muchacho. Conforme avanzaba se podía sentir que el calor disminuía y a lo lejos se perdían las luces. Luego se dio cuenta del sonido de agua, varios metros delante de él había agua, y las dos hileras de camiones seguían hasta hundirse dentro de esta.

Era un mar tan negro como el cielo, frio e inmenso y la versión infantil de Mai le daba la espalda, la niña estaba dentro del agua que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas.

_No toques el agua._

El susurro llego desde su espalda y con horror vio que tras de él estaba en reflejo de sí mismo pero más joven y muerto. El estaba todo mojado como si recientemente hubiera salido le agua. Su piel estaba tan pálida como el papel y el frio emanaba de él, tenía dos grandes manchas negras bajo sus ojos que solo mostraban vacio. Eugene.

La piel del muchacho se erizo mientras veía lo que era de su hermano. Gene solo le sonrió un momento para regresar a la seriedad y mirar tras el hombro de Oliver.

_Mai_.

La niña había desaparecido y en cambio se veía la chica que era en el presente, aun les daba la espalda. Vestía algo así como una capucha de tela suave a la vista y de un color rojo chillante. De una de sus manos cayo un frasquito de plástico con una carita feliz. Oliver apenas si lo reconoció.

_Mai._

La chica avanzo hacia el agua sin escuchar.

Algo no estaba bien, eso Oliver no se lo podía negar. Sentía que algo malo había en esa agua negra.

_No toques el agua Noll._

Su hermano estaba parado junto a él.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?—Oliver no podía creer la cara tan serena de su gemelo mientras miraba a la chica alejarse en el agua.

_Pescaran el anzuelo Noll._

Los ojos del muchacho se quedaron incrédulos. ¿Porque le había cambiando el maldito tema a uno sobre pesca? ¿Acaso no se supone que él es su guía, que debería de estar ahí con ella en los sueños? Esa pregunta no le gusto mucho y súbitamente recordó que el ni siquiera debería de estar ahí, el debería de estar en el descanso eterno o lo que sea que pase después de morir.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar su hermano lo interrumpió.

_¿Qué pasara cuando uno se quede enganchado?_

Oliver observó culpa en su hermano, y este al ver la dura y confundida cara de su hermano soltó otra sonrisa.

_Todo esto son representaciones Noll. Sentido figurado… _

Eugene camino hasta la orilla del agua y agarro el pequeño frasquito que flotaba sobre esta. Sus ojos se clavaron en la carita feliz.

_Hay que ayudarla Noll._

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de despertar gracias al irritante sonido de su alarma.

Hay a mis reviwers los amo con todo el corazón. Sin ustedes que sería de mi y de este fanfic. 3

También a los que ponen la historia como favoritos o en alerta y los que me ponen como favorito en autor me sonrojan. De veras que me encanta leerlos.

La verdad es que me estoy quedando estancada. Creo que no estoy escribiendo a Naru de la forma seria como es. Aunque quieran o no el si es serio no tanto como fachada, siento que su fachada viene por su autocontrol en sus expresiones o que se yo.

Y no puedo creer que ya lleve 8 capítulos y ni siquiera llevo nada de la cochina historia.


	9. ¿ya llegamos?

—Vamos Mai, es por tu bien—Dijo Madoka. Mai aceptaba esa razón y estaba agradecida con todos.  
>Y en un tiempo inesperadamente corto para la chica ya estaban dentrodel avión esperando a llegar a su destino. No había mucha gente en el avión y extrañamente todos parecían estar al tanto de la existencia del profesor Davies y su hijo. Incluso sentía las miradas interesadas de varios de estos.<p>

—Ayako ya bájenme de aquí, ya me está entrando la paranoia— Mai zangoloteo a la mujer que intentaba tomar de su bebida.

—Mai, compórtate, respira diez veces y te juro que si llegas a tirar mi bebida te amarrare—en ese momento Mai dejo de zangolotearla y siguió su consejo—y mejor no te la pases mirando por la ventana.

¿Mirar a la ventana? ¿Que la creía? No estaba tan loca como para que empezara a ver monstruos en las alas que intentaban sabotear el vuelo.  
>No. Por supuesto que no.<p>

Cerro los ojos y respiro lo más honda y lenta posible. Inhala. Exhala. "uno". Inhala. Exhala. "dos". Inhala. ¿Cómo era posible que bou-san durmiera tan plácidamente en ese incomodo sillón? Exhala. "tres" si tan solo ella pudiera darse ese lujo. "cuatro, cinco" hacia todo lo imposible por evadir su mirada de la ventana. "seis". Una pequeña no haría daño. "siete, ocho". Exhala. "nueve". Se castaña cabeza empezó ha acercarse a la pequeña ventana sin siquiera imaginar cierta mirada sobre ella.

— ¿Disfrutando la vista, Noll?— Oliver dejo de ver a la chica por un momento para ver en su padre una ridícula mueca de coqueto en su  
>rostro. Simplemente volteo los ojos.<p>

—No es que tenga nada mejor que hacer— dijo rendido, con su padre era mejor no ponerse en un plan defensivo o si no jamás se lo quitaría de encima.

—No es que quieras hacer algo mejor—su padre tenía una pequeña sonrisa diabólica en los labios.  
>Oliver refunfuño por dentro regresando su atención a la muchacha, Ayako ya le habían cerrado la ventana por inquieta.<p>

— ¿Por qué tan serio?—pregunto su padre después de soltar una pequeña risita.  
>Oliver no volteo a verlo, ni siquiera cambio su fría expresión. Sus azules ojos estaban clavados en el rostro impaciente de la chica, le recordaba al perro Chihuahua de Madoka, Hades. Y ese pelo. ¡Ese pelo!<p>

Oliver jamás se había fijado en algo tan trivial como eso, pero ahora entendía porque se lo había dejado tan corto. No importaba cuanto lo cepillara o lo arreglara, terminaba desordenado. (N/A: en los últimos capítulos del manga el cabello de Mai me pareció muy esponjoso, al estilo enmarañado)  
>Jamás en su vida se había puesto tan observador con alguien más que su madre cuando era pequeño.<br>"Sentido figurado"

Pensó el muchacho dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

Gene jamás había podía ser directo, solo sabia trabajar de una forma indirecta y confusa. En su momento era divertido, siempre tenían que usar su cerebro cuando se ponía en ese plan, pero ahora simplemente lo sacaba de quicio. Era algo importante con lo que estaban tratando, no era momento para juegos mentales. La salud física y mental de la chica estaba en juego.  
>Su rostro era como piedra mientras pensaba, no se movía y ni expresaba nada, una concentración magnifica. Hasta que la muchacha volteo a verlo. Sorprendida por encontrar sus penetrantes ojos azules clavados en ella. No tardo ni dos segundos en ponerse tan roja como un tomate y volteo la mirada.<br>Como era tan nerviosa. Noll tenía campante una media sonrisa en los labios. Que triunfante se sintió al ver la misma reacción de siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

El joven suspiro sabiendo que eso era mentira.

**[PSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!]**

—Ya casi llegamos— dijo Lin sin dejar de ver el camino. Habían llegado desde el aeropuerto de Chester y conducido varias horas hastallegar a un pequeño pueblo en el que pasaron la noche. En ese momento todos estaban metidos dentro de una van en camino hacia el asilo.

y nuestra pequeña protagonista ya estaba cansada. Podia sentir el fino codo de Ayako encajándose en sus costillas y la puerta contra su costado.

—Ya me quiero bajar— dijo Bou-san desde el la parte de atrás de lacamioneta.

—Que ya no discutas mi compañía— lloro Yasu intentando agarrarse del Brazo del monje sin mucho éxito gracias a la presencia de John entre ellos. Mai se sintió mal por él y por Naru que también había quedado en la parte de atrás junto a la ventana y a Bou-san.

—Sierra la boca maldito enfermo— grito el monje con una voz aguda haciendo reír a Luella y Ayako.

—No hagan escándalo— regaño Madoka que no venía de un buen humor en esa mañana. Ella y Naru se la habían pasado tirando un aura asesina en todo el camino.

Mai soltó otro suspiro.

—Ya creo que lo estoy viendo— dijo Martin con alegría.

Repentinamente, Mai sintió correr un escalofrío en su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Ayako noto la rigidez en la chica— ¿Te sientes mal?

Esta solo contesto negando la cabeza con demasiada energía, por alguna razón las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca.

Y el auto se detuvo en un tiempo en el que parecieron años. Mai sin duda fue la primera en salir y disfrutar de flexionar sus piernas y sentir nuevamente su circulación correr por su cuerpo de forma natural. Y ahí fue cuando noto que había varios autos más estacionadas junto a la camioneta.

¿Acaso habría más gente además de ellos?

—Si, Mai, un cuarto del SPR en Inglaterra vino a este caso.

La misma voz fría y sin emociones de siempre, burlándose de su capacidad mental, ese maldito.

La chica solo refunfuño y le dio la espalda perdiendo así la extraña expresión del muchacho.  
>Entonces lo vio. A lo lejos había un gran y antiguo edificio de tres pisos, echo de ladrillos blancos, lleno de detalle y orgullo, con una apariencia temible y solitaria.<p>

Mai sintió el lugar con un ambiente pesado, ese sentimiento de abandono.

— ¿Mai?—la suave voz del exorcista rompió su burbuja. Su mirada era inquisidora. Noto que todos se habían adelantado— ¿sientes algo?  
>La chica miro hacia el edificio una vez más sin saber que contestar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>por fin, me siento realizada, sé que e sido horrible y malvada al no subir el cap, pero es que estoy estancada, saque un nuevo fanfic y estoy por hacer un comic (heheheheh me gusta sufrir) tres historias metidas en la cabeza... :D<strong>

**por cierto es increíble que ya haya llegado a esta parte, siento como si ya fuera a terminar el primer otravo de la historia hahahahahahahaha.**

**los amo, dejen un comentario por que saben que me encantan y los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen solo la versión de la continuación y los futuros OC**

**PD= perdón por la ignorancia pero no se que es realmente un "beta-reader", tengo una idea pero no se si es la correcta, ¿les importaria aclararme la duda?**


	10. a trabajar

F  
>La chica miro hacia el edificio una vez más sin saber que contestar.<p>

Vio como todo a su alrededor se veía descuidado, había un tapete de hojas secas por todos lados con una que otra basura o chatarra escondida entre estas. La mayoría de Los grandes ventanales de la fachada del edificio y en algunas partes de las paredes eran adornadas con unos grafitis simplones.

John y Mai se dirigieron a la gran y desgastada puerta de entrada. La muchacha se pregunto si esa cosa aguantaría siquiera una pequeña patada.

Subiendo por las escaleras para alcanzar la puerta y ambos escucharon algo. Algo que tomo a Mai desprevenida.

Eran voces.

Dentro de todos los corroídos pasillos y penumbrosos pasillos había gente, mucha gente.

John simplemente sonrió al ver la reacción de su amiga.

— ¿Pasamos?—pregunto este dejándola pasar primero.

Ciertamente el lugar estaba para llorar. Se vía los pasillos llenos de cosas, cajas, vidrios. A las paredes se les veía con la pintura calleándose de vieja como si fuera la piel de una serpiente.

Gracias al cielo había luz del día y que había gente dentro del lugar, si no Mai ni siquiera se uniera atrevido a entrar.

—Creo que es por aquí Mai-chan

El joven padre señaló a unos cables que corrían dando la vuelta a la esquina, precisamente se dirigían hacia el ruido.

—Si...—contesto torpemente siguiendo a su amigo.  
>Finalmente llegaron al final de los cables donde había un montonadero de gente. Mucha para el gusto de Mai. Entraron a lo que parecía ser un auditorio.<p>

El gran cuarto estaba lleno por cuarenta personas. Había equipos de toda clase y tamaños. Los monitores de siempre siendo acomodados, las cámaras estaban apilados en una esquina junto a los micrófonos. Había maletas y cajas por todas partes.

—Increíble.

—Mai que te he dicho de dejar tu boca abierta— la muchacha serró su boca con las mejillas inmediatamente sonrojadas. Tras de ella estaban unos ojos demasiado azules para su propia cordura.  
>—oh... Ha!... Ugggg— y eso fue lo único que pudo sacar de su boca en su frustración.<p>

Tenía esa maldita media sonrisa en los labios.

—Vengan con migo, voy a presentarles a el resto de mi equipo— dijo un poco más serio y como buena niña que es lo siguió justo detrás de él y John—. Ya se imaginaran que la rama de Japón es parte de my  
>equipo. ¿Verdad?— miro hacia sus espaldas, justamente a cierta muchacha nuevamente con esa sonrisa en los labios. La muchacha solo desvío la mirada. Era obvia la respuesta— pero tengo a otras cuatro personas más en el quipo— continuo—, un principiante con el que entrenaremos, dos científicos probando nuevos inventos y ayudaran con la investigación de Mai— la muchacha suspiro e su espalda haciéndolo voltear los ojos—y... Un médium—lo último salió de su boca con tono un poco irritado.<br>A lo lejos en una esquina difícilmente ignorada por los demás investigadores estaban sus amigos y otros cuatro extraños más.

Había una mujer alta vestida de con una bata blanca, su cabello estaba recogido en una larga y curveada cola de caballo, su cara mostraba unas redondas características y usaba unos grandes lentes de pasta.

Junto a ella había un hombre con la tez aperadla y un afro corto y totalmente anaranjado. Su rostro era un poco duro y su semblante era serio. Mai lo llegó a comparar con un rectángulo con afro.

Por otro lado había un joven hablando con Takiwaga. No era muy alto a comparación con el monje. Tenía el rostro ovalado y también usaba unos lentes, se veía guapo para los gustos de Mai. La Tez con toques rozados y cabellos café oscuro.

Y sentado junto a unas cajas había un anciano con cara de pocos amigos, sus cabellos estaban platinados y era medio calvo, estaba bastante paliducho y un poquito panzón. En su rostro resaltaba su nariz rota y su cabeza le podía recordar a la forma de un huevo.

—Bueno gente ya es hora de trabajar—dijo Naru en ingles con su extravagante y bien entonado acento ingles, el corazón de Mai latía  
>con fuerza cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar así, incluso si solo llegaba a entender tres palabras de toda la grave que decía— No nos molestemos con grandes presentaciones. De la rama japonesa: Takigawa el Monge, Ella es la señorita Matsusaki nuestra sacerdotisa, el padre Brown, mi recolector de información Yasuhara, la señorita Hara una médium, y para finalizar el chivo expiatorio Taniama— Oliver coloco su mano en el hombro de la muchacha esperando alguna reacción de molestia, cosa que no hubo porque, como ya explique antes, la muchacha no entendió Mas que tras palabras. El joven reprimió un suspiro—. De la rama principal la doctora Cole y mi científico Dallas—la mujer de bata y el hombre del afro hicieron un gesto de saludo— el es mi nuevo asistente Wells.<p>

Mai tuvo que procesar esas palabras "new assistant" e intento traducirlas "new" significaba nuevo, y "assistant" obviamente: asistente. Luego a esta conclusión en menos de un segundo y tardo otro más para procesarlo.

Wells era...

En ese momento sintió celos por un muchacho. Un sentimiento insoportable, y no por el chico, si no por la cruda realidad. Ella ya nunca podría ser su asistente, jamás.

Naru continúo sin notar la cambiante expresión de la muchacha.

—y por último el médium preferido de mi padre el señor Black— esto último lo dijo con los dientes entrecerrados. Jamás logro tragar a actitud del anciano y jamás lo haría.

—Ahora haremos los primeros trabajos. Lo primero que haremos será colocar las luces en los pasillos más transitados. Y esto lo haremos todos— dijo Oliver mirando al anciano que sonrió con sorna—. Después llevaremos nuestras cosas a los cuartos perspectivos. El de mujeres es el aula izquierda y el derecho para los hombres. Y en este auditorio es el espacio de reunión y nuestra base 1. Mañana montaremos el equipo en la base 2 y empezaremos con la exploración de nuestra zona ¿entendido?  
>Todos menos Mai asintieron con la cabeza.<p>

Rápidamente Yasuhara fue a su lado y le explico los planes.  
>Pronto el profesor [aquí debo notar que en los últimos capítulos lo he llamado doctor, cuando Naru es el doctor Davies, Martin es el profesor Davies he he ups: P] saco un megáfono de quiensabedonde y dio la orden de colocar las luces.<p>

Estas luces eran unos pequeños focos de luz amarilla que estaban colocados en un tripie, recordaban mucho a los micrófonos.  
>Y por fin ya era hora de poner manos a la obra.<p>

_**-Asdfghjkjgfdsasklkhfds-**_

**Heheeheheheh  
>Me tardo demasiado con los capítulos pero ya en vacaciones de invierno<br>me pondré las pilas.  
>Por surto tengo pensado hacer la versión en español de mi otro fanfic<br>de "the girl in the container" pero no sé, realmente no soy buena con  
>las ingles pero quiero mejorar y seguir practicando y ver cómo diablos<br>me consigo un beta reader de entre mis conocidos.  
>PD: tranquilos mis desesperados pilluelos, pronto los misterios se desvelaran por sí mismos, cuando estén preparados para leerlos.<br>Misterio, es sabio el que los descubre, mediocre el que pregunta e imbécil el que revela.**


	11. Coco

El manicomio estaba dividido en varios sectores: el área vieja, prohibida para todos sin excepción por peligro de derrumbe; las arias de nivel obligatoriamente prohibido para Mai ya que el tres era donde se suponía que había mayor actividad (la capilla, la morgue, los baños masculinos, las aulas de tratamientos y los cuartos de confinamiento); las habitaciones eran área nivel dos; y los pasillos colocados como nivel uno.

El grupo "chivo expiatorio Mai" trabajaría únicamente en la base 2 la cual era el edificio de las mujeres donde solo había nivel uno y dos. Un pequeño edificio solamente apartado a un jardín de distancia del edificio principal y en donde Mai no había podido entrar.

La Base 1 era el auditorio principal y por seguridad de todo el personal dormirían en cuartos de estar considerados nivel uno y en uno de esos era el dormitorio femenino. Mai aun estaba exhausta por todo el horrible trabajo de limpiar el cuarto. Habían movido desde casillas oxidadas hasta sillas de ruedas

Solo habían asistido a la investigación unas diecisiete mujeres contando a Luella, Madoka, Masako, Ayako, a Mai y a la doctora Cole.

Mientras limpiaban aprendió que su nombre era Dorothy y, para sorpresa de Mai, era una mujer demasiado infantil para su edad. Gustaba mucho de su profesión, pero los fantasmas no eran su fuerte. Ella trabajaba a primera mano con los psíquicos.

Dorothy seria la doctora oficial de Mai, si es que eso se lo permitía Ayako. Su trabajo era supervisar y analizar cualquier reacción en el cuerpo o mente de la chica en cualquiera de las pruebas.

Mai sintió correr los escalofríos por la espalda. ¿Cómo serian las pruebas? Solo podía imaginarse a si misma siendo torturada como un ratón de laboratorio con un millón de cables pegados a ella.

Ya era de mañana y el resto de las chicas esperaban en los baños por su turno. ¡Solo tres regaderas para diecisiete mujeres!

La muchacha sonrió. Justamente Dorothy la levanto a las siete en punto antes que las demás se despertaran. La mujer realmente le parecía agradable aunque fue una verdadera asaña lograr comunicarse entre las dos. Ya que Dorothy no entendía ni una palabra en japonés.

Mai ahora estaba en el dormitorio, sentada en el colchón que les habían dado. Era lo mejor que habían logrado conseguirlos ojos cafés recorrieron la sala, el gran cuarto estaba lleno de colchones y maletas, una pijamada. Intento pensar en cómo había sido el lugar en mejores tiempos, como había lucido el cuarto con la pintura en su lugar y los muebles nuevos siendo usados por los locos mientras eran acechados por las enfermeras.

La Chica miro por un rato a la nada. A veces se preguntaba si eso era como meditar, perderse entre pensamientos bobos hasta que solo quedas en blanco.

Un dolor en el pecho la saco de las nubes y empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas. El dolor palpitante de sus moretones y heridas se volvía más insoportable con el tiempo.

Abrió su maleta y en el fondo, en la orilla, había una cajita donde adentro llevaba una botellita de vitaminas infantiles con la caricaturita de un gatito sonriente. Miro culpable a la botellita, preguntándose como había caído tan bajo y por lo fácil que fue.

Abrió la botellita para ver varias píldoras de diferentes colores para cada vitamina todas con una fea textura rasposa, pero había algo especial en la botellita; entre estas pastillas había otras. Unas blancas pequeñas y especiales. Y lo más probable es que no le quedaran más de tres.

El ruido de una puerta abrir y cerrarse de un golpe la asusto, era una mujer entro en la habitación secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Suspiro y guardo su botellita.

Miro nuevamente a la mujer la cual solo le dio una sonrisa y se marcho sin notar que el corazón de la chica en el colchón estaba a punto de estallar fuera de su pecho de los nervios.

Se quedo ahí por unos momentos más. Mordiéndose un labio, preguntándose si debía usarla ahora o no. no fue hasta que sintió el sabor a sangre que se decidió por tomar una de las rasposas y guardar su botellita.

Se sentía hueca… otra vez.

Y desafortunadamente cada que se sentía hueca pensaba en él.

El éxtasis de ver a su narcisista favorito no se podía comparar a ese asqueroso sentimiento. Dudaba que él lograra cambiar algo. Estaba maldita. Ella misma ya había llegado a la idea de que terminaría viviendo por el resto de sus días con sus insufribles pesadillas, medio rota y hueca.

Se levanto de su colchón intentando olvidar el mal sueño de anoche, fue uno muy tranquilo a comparación de los demás, ni un rasguño.

Salió y camino directamente hacia la Base 1.

El día era un poco frío e incluso con un poquito de niebla. Gracias al destino en el lugar no reinaba el silencio, desde donde estaba se podía escuchar las voces de la gente en el gran auditorio comiendo el desayuno y eso le ayudaba a sentirse más valiente.

Mai volvió a notar lo decrépito que estaba el lugar. Era increíble lo rápido que se desgastaban los edificios. Según la pequeña información de Madoka, el manicomio había cerrado por el 95. En casi unos veinte años había llagado a tal estado de desgaste.

Había madera podrida por todas partes y en las paredes se veía el moho crecer por la humedad, ni hablas de los techos en donde algunos tenían agujeros que llegaban hasta el piso superior o hasta cuartos que no tenían.

Abrumada, la muchacha, se cruzo de brazos en su suéter y siguió hacia las voces. Deseando algo caliente en el estomago.

Pero aun con las voces no era suficiente. Apresuro el paso. Un miedo paranoico empenzo a consumirla. Se sentía como niña que intentaba escapar de la oscuridad del pasillo a la seguridad bajo su cobija. No se sentía a la par con el lugar a su alrededor. Era una de esas piezas de rompecabezas que había sido colocada a la fuerza en el lugar erróneo.

Estaba consciente de que se sentía y era uno de esos miedos irracionales.

A la vuelta de la esquina ya llegaría al auditorio. Se sintió aliviada de que estaba mas cerca y así el coco no la comería. No disminuyo su paso apresurado. Ya se debería de estar sirviendo la comida porque adentro se estaban poniendo muy ruidosos.

Y por fin alcanzo uno de los huecos de las entradas que de por si le faltaba puerta y el marco.

Mai quedo helada.

El mundo, en un segundo, se cayó.

En el auditorio no había más que siete personas entrando con bolsas de pan y grandes ollas calientes.

No eran suficientes para hacer todo ese ruido de hace unos momentos.

Un escalofrío eterno corrió en su espalda mientras raíces crecían bajo sus pies. Y un aliento respiro tras de su cuello erizo sus vellos, el coco la había alcanzado y estaba de tras d ella.

Instintivamente volteo, a pesar de que sabía que no hallaría nada. Lo que más la aterro fue el no ver nada y aun si sentir el cálido aliento del coco chocar en su cara.

Lo podía sentir ahí. Frente a ella. Una entidad hambrienta hasta la locura decidida a abalanzarse frente a su presa.

Algo la agarro del hombro y grito.

— ¡Mujer no grites así!—Bou-san estaba junto a ella sobando su adolorido oído.

— ¿Bou-san?— Mai seguía recuperándose del susto buscando con la mirada la presencia del coco o tan siquiera la mirada de compresión en la cara de su amigo.

— ¿Que sucede?— ahora había una varia gente a su alrededor, unos hasta habían corrido desde los pasillos. — Are you ok young lady?—preguntaban algunos mientras que otros solo se habían acercado a ver.

Mai aun buscaba esa cosa desesperada y la presencia de toda esa gente no la ayudaba para nada.

—**Carry on people, there's nothing to see here** —alaro una voz fría y conosida—. **Everyoe to your duties, now **—el montón de gente se alejó poco a poco aun mirándola de reojo. Naru volteo a ver al monje.

— ¿Takigawa que paso?

— ¡Nada!—se defendió el monje— yo solo la agarre del hombro y grito como loca. Vamos niña, que no soy pederasta—.Mai miro al Monge a la cara, aun alerta. El hombre tenía las cejas levantadas y los brazos a los costados. Mientras que a su lado estaba Naru, mirándola y esperando por una respuesta.

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Perdón —sonrió como niña culpable.

Los tres se acercaron al desayuno olvidando al coco en la entrada, se formaron frente a una mesa con las ollas, las bebidas y los panes.

¿Por qué no les había dicho? Se preguntaba la muchacha mientras servían su plato.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto?— pregunto el Monge en voz baja mientras miraba atentamente a su plato.

—Estofado—contesto su jefe estoico como siempre—, y se come con cuchara—el joven saco su media sonrisa cínica mientras le pasaba una a Mai y a Bou-san—por favor no me hagan explicarles como comerlo.

Oliver ignoro por completo las miradas de odio de sus compañeros mientras decidía si tomaría jugo de uva o de naranja. Se decidió por el más dulce y camino a una d las mesas seguido por sus amigos… si es que aun les podía llamar amigos.

El joven cerró los ojos, cansado.

Rápido se sentó en una silla y saco un legajo de su saco, como amaba ese saco.

— Oye Naru, ¿qué es lo que haremos hoy? —pregunto Takigawa mientras miraba su comida con cautela.

Oliver clavo sus ojos en el monje mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo. Ya lo tenía todo planeado como siempre.

—Primero que nada hablaremos del las pruebas que deberíamos de tomar—se aclaro la garganta—. Mientras hacemos eso la brigada de seguridad pasara por nuestro edificio y pondrá las medidas de seguridad—. Solo eran tras hombres que checarían la estabilidad del edificio y cerrarían los lugares potencialmente peligrosos. Luego se clocaran las cámaras, se checaran las temperaturas y los médiums recorrerán la zona antes de que Mai entre en el edificio, Yusahara tendría que buscar los archivos de todas las pacientes que hubieran habitado el edificio.

Aun Oliver no había decidido que pruebas usarían en Mai. El miraba a la pequeña chica que tomaba su café sin quitarle la vista a una de las entradas.

Tan pronto y ya había visto algo. y aun así no les decía nada.

—**So is true, our little genius has a crush — **Una vos raposa se burlo en las espaldas de Oliver haciéndolo rodar los ojos, pudo ver como Takigawa y Mai solo se le quedaban viendo al anciano cara de huevo parado tras de el, afortunadamente ninguno de los dos sabia bien el ingles. El joven ni se molesto en voltear a ver al sujeto aunque no pudo evitar fruncir un momento el ceño mientras escuchaba la silla junto a Mai ser arrastrada.

Mai movió su atención de la puerta hacia la silla junto a ella, el extraño anciano le sonreía mientras se sentaba y acomodaba su plato en la mesa.

— **How is posible that such a sweetheart like you is hanging aroung with a boy like him? hm?— ** el anciano la miro muy atento, casi tan atento como lo hacia el profesor. Mai no había entendido nada de lo que el sujeto le había dicho y el pequeño pánico le lleno la cabeza. No pudo evitar mirar a Naru por ayuda, cosa que el habia ignorado olímpicamente. Se la pasaba lanzando dagas al sujeto con los ojos y el anciano seguía esperando su respuesta— **Is't she a bit shy, is she?**— el anciano volteo a ver a Oliver con cierta burla en la expresión.

— **Don´t even bother, Black, she can't unertand you**— Naru apretaba un poco la quijada, el ambiente entre los dos no se veía para nada bien.

Mai volteo en busca de ayuda de Takigawa quien solo levanto los hombros con una mueca de confusión mientras comía de su plato. Estaba tan perdido como ella.

— **Indeed. I can see that.**

El anciano levanto las cejas y ensancho su sonrisa mientras todo junto a Oliver parecía oscurecerse mas. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de Naru?

* * *

><p><strong>PERDONENME se que deje la historia en el olvido, pero me atore en serio con la trama, hasta aora tengo todo lo que va a pasar con Mai, pero quiero agregar algo mas... no pienso desir mas detalles de la trama.<strong>

**algo que creo que no aclare muy bien desde el principio**

**desde la ultima vez que Naru y Mai se vieron un año y dos meses mas o menos a mediados de julio, Naru le deja a Madoka SPR pero cierran dos meses despues en septiembre (luego aclarare esto) y ahora en nuestra historia es serca de finales de septiembre. me disculpo muchisimo**


	12. aviso!

El manicomio estaba dividido en varios sectores: el área vieja, prohibida para todos sin excepción por peligro de derrumbe; las arias de nivel obligatoriamente prohibido para Mai ya que el tres era donde se suponía que había mayor actividad (la capilla, la morgue, los baños masculinos, las aulas de tratamientos y los cuartos de confinamiento); las habitaciones eran área nivel dos; y los pasillos colocados como nivel uno.

El grupo "chivo expiatorio Mai" trabajaría únicamente en la base 2 la cual era el edificio de las mujeres donde solo había nivel uno y dos. Un pequeño edificio solamente apartado a un jardín de distancia del edificio principal y en donde Mai no había podido entrar.

La Base 1 era el auditorio principal y por seguridad de todo el personal dormirían en cuartos de estar considerados nivel uno y en uno de esos era el dormitorio femenino. Mai aun estaba exhausta por todo el horrible trabajo de limpiar el cuarto. Habían movido desde casillas oxidadas hasta sillas de ruedas

Solo habían asistido a la investigación unas diecisiete mujeres contando a Luella, Madoka, Masako, Ayako, a Mai y a la doctora Cole.

Mientras limpiaban aprendió que su nombre era Dorothy y, para sorpresa de Mai, era una mujer demasiado infantil para su edad. Gustaba mucho de su profesión, pero los fantasmas no eran su fuerte. Ella trabajaba a primera mano con los psíquicos.

Dorothy seria la doctora oficial de Mai, si es que eso se lo permitía Ayako. Su trabajo era supervisar y analizar cualquier reacción en el cuerpo o mente de la chica en cualquiera de las pruebas.

Mai sintió correr los escalofríos por la espalda. ¿Cómo serian las pruebas? Solo podía imaginarse a si misma siendo torturada como un ratón de laboratorio con un millón de cables pegados a ella.

Ya era de mañana y el resto de las chicas esperaban en los baños por su turno. ¡Solo tres regaderas para diecisiete mujeres!

La muchacha sonrió. Justamente Dorothy la levanto a las siete en punto antes que las demás se despertaran. La mujer realmente le parecía agradable aunque fue una verdadera asaña lograr comunicarse entre las dos. Ya que Dorothy no entendía ni una palabra en japonés.

Mai ahora estaba en el dormitorio, sentada en el colchón que les habían dado. Era lo mejor que habían logrado conseguirlos ojos cafés recorrieron la sala, el gran cuarto estaba lleno de colchones y maletas, una pijamada. Intento pensar en cómo había sido el lugar en mejores tiempos, como había lucido el cuarto con la pintura en su lugar y los muebles nuevos siendo usados por los locos mientras eran acechados por las enfermeras.

La Chica miro por un rato a la nada. A veces se preguntaba si eso era como meditar, perderse entre pensamientos bobos hasta que solo quedas en blanco.

Un dolor en el pecho la saco de las nubes y empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas. El dolor palpitante de sus moretones y heridas se volvía más insoportable con el tiempo.

Abrió su maleta y en el fondo, en la orilla, había una cajita donde adentro llevaba una botellita de vitaminas infantiles con la caricaturita de un gatito sonriente. Miro culpable a la botellita, preguntándose como había caído tan bajo y por lo fácil que fue.

Abrió la botellita para ver varias píldoras de diferentes colores para cada vitamina todas con una fea textura rasposa, pero había algo especial en la botellita; entre estas pastillas había otras. Unas blancas pequeñas y especiales. Y lo más probable es que no le quedaran más de tres.

El ruido de una puerta abrir y cerrarse de un golpe la asusto, era una mujer entro en la habitación secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Suspiro y guardo su botellita.

Miro nuevamente a la mujer la cual solo le dio una sonrisa y se marcho sin notar que el corazón de la chica en el colchón estaba a punto de estallar fuera de su pecho de los nervios.

Se quedo ahí por unos momentos más. Mordiéndose un labio, preguntándose si debía usarla ahora o no. no fue hasta que sintió el sabor a sangre que se decidió por tomar una de las rasposas y guardar su botellita.

Se sentía hueca… otra vez.

Y desafortunadamente cada que se sentía hueca pensaba en él.

El éxtasis de ver a su narcisista favorito no se podía comparar a ese asqueroso sentimiento. Dudaba que él lograra cambiar algo. Estaba maldita. Ella misma ya había llegado a la idea de que terminaría viviendo por el resto de sus días con sus insufribles pesadillas, medio rota y hueca.

Se levanto de su colchón intentando olvidar el mal sueño de anoche, fue uno muy tranquilo a comparación de los demás, ni un rasguño.

Salió y camino directamente hacia la Base 1.

El día era un poco frío e incluso con un poquito de niebla. Gracias al destino en el lugar no reinaba el silencio, desde donde estaba se podía escuchar las voces de la gente en el gran auditorio comiendo el desayuno y eso le ayudaba a sentirse más valiente.

Mai volvió a notar lo decrépito que estaba el lugar. Era increíble lo rápido que se desgastaban los edificios. Según la pequeña información de Madoka, el manicomio había cerrado por el 95. En casi unos veinte años había llagado a tal estado de desgaste.

Había madera podrida por todas partes y en las paredes se veía el moho crecer por la humedad, ni hablas de los techos en donde algunos tenían agujeros que llegaban hasta el piso superior o hasta cuartos que no tenían.

Abrumada, la muchacha, se cruzo de brazos en su suéter y siguió hacia las voces. Deseando algo caliente en el estomago.

Pero aun con las voces no era suficiente. Apresuro el paso. Un miedo paranoico empenzo a consumirla. Se sentía como niña que intentaba escapar de la oscuridad del pasillo a la seguridad bajo su cobija. No se sentía a la par con el lugar a su alrededor. Era una de esas piezas de rompecabezas que había sido colocada a la fuerza en el lugar erróneo.

Estaba consciente de que se sentía y era uno de esos miedos irracionales.

A la vuelta de la esquina ya llegaría al auditorio. Se sintió aliviada de que estaba mas cerca y así el coco no la comería. No disminuyo su paso apresurado. Ya se debería de estar sirviendo la comida porque adentro se estaban poniendo muy ruidosos.

Y por fin alcanzo uno de los huecos de las entradas que de por si le faltaba puerta y el marco.

Mai quedo helada.

El mundo, en un segundo, se cayó.

En el auditorio no había más que siete personas entrando con bolsas de pan y grandes ollas calientes.

No eran suficientes para hacer todo ese ruido de hace unos momentos.

Un escalofrío eterno corrió en su espalda mientras raíces crecían bajo sus pies. Y un aliento respiro tras de su cuello erizo sus vellos, el coco la había alcanzado y estaba de tras d ella.

Instintivamente volteo, a pesar de que sabía que no hallaría nada. Lo que más la aterro fue el no ver nada y aun si sentir el cálido aliento del coco chocar en su cara.

Lo podía sentir ahí. Frente a ella. Una entidad hambrienta hasta la locura decidida a abalanzarse frente a su presa.

Algo la agarro del hombro y grito.

— ¡Mujer no grites así!—Bou-san estaba junto a ella sobando su adolorido oído.

— ¿Bou-san?— Mai seguía recuperándose del susto buscando con la mirada la presencia del coco o tan siquiera la mirada de compresión en la cara de su amigo.

— ¿Que sucede?— ahora había una varia gente a su alrededor, unos hasta habían corrido desde los pasillos. — Are you ok young lady?—preguntaban algunos mientras que otros solo se habían acercado a ver.

Mai aun buscaba esa cosa desesperada y la presencia de toda esa gente no la ayudaba para nada.

—**Carry on people, there's nothing to see here** —alaro una voz fría y conosida—. **Everyoe to your duties, now **—el montón de gente se alejó poco a poco aun mirándola de reojo. Naru volteo a ver al monje.

— ¿Takigawa que paso?

— ¡Nada!—se defendió el monje— yo solo la agarre del hombro y grito como loca. Vamos niña, que no soy pederasta—.Mai miro al Monge a la cara, aun alerta. El hombre tenía las cejas levantadas y los brazos a los costados. Mientras que a su lado estaba Naru, mirándola y esperando por una respuesta.

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Perdón —sonrió como niña culpable.

Los tres se acercaron al desayuno olvidando al coco en la entrada, se formaron frente a una mesa con las ollas, las bebidas y los panes.

¿Por qué no les había dicho? Se preguntaba la muchacha mientras servían su plato.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto?— pregunto el Monge en voz baja mientras miraba atentamente a su plato.

—Estofado—contesto su jefe estoico como siempre—, y se come con cuchara—el joven saco su media sonrisa cínica mientras le pasaba una a Mai y a Bou-san—por favor no me hagan explicarles como comerlo.

Oliver ignoro por completo las miradas de odio de sus compañeros mientras decidía si tomaría jugo de uva o de naranja. Se decidió por el más dulce y camino a una d las mesas seguido por sus amigos… si es que aun les podía llamar amigos.

El joven cerró los ojos, cansado.

Rápido se sentó en una silla y saco un legajo de su saco, como amaba ese saco.

— Oye Naru, ¿qué es lo que haremos hoy? —pregunto Takigawa mientras miraba su comida con cautela.

Oliver clavo sus ojos en el monje mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo. Ya lo tenía todo planeado como siempre.

—Primero que nada hablaremos del las pruebas que deberíamos de tomar—se aclaro la garganta—. Mientras hacemos eso la brigada de seguridad pasara por nuestro edificio y pondrá las medidas de seguridad—. Solo eran tras hombres que checarían la estabilidad del edificio y cerrarían los lugares potencialmente peligrosos. Luego se clocaran las cámaras, se checaran las temperaturas y los médiums recorrerán la zona antes de que Mai entre en el edificio, Yusahara tendría que buscar los archivos de todas las pacientes que hubieran habitado el edificio.

Aun Oliver no había decidido que pruebas usarían en Mai. El miraba a la pequeña chica que tomaba su café sin quitarle la vista a una de las entradas.

Tan pronto y ya había visto algo. y aun así no les decía nada.

—**So is true, our little genius has a crush — **Una vos raposa se burlo en las espaldas de Oliver haciéndolo rodar los ojos, pudo ver como Takigawa y Mai solo se le quedaban viendo al anciano cara de huevo parado tras de el, afortunadamente ninguno de los dos sabia bien el ingles. El joven ni se molesto en voltear a ver al sujeto aunque no pudo evitar fruncir un momento el ceño mientras escuchaba la silla junto a Mai ser arrastrada.

Mai movió su atención de la puerta hacia la silla junto a ella, el extraño anciano le sonreía mientras se sentaba y acomodaba su plato en la mesa.

— **How is posible that such a sweetheart like you is hanging aroung with a boy like him? hm?— ** el anciano la miro muy atento, casi tan atento como lo hacia el profesor. Mai no había entendido nada de lo que el sujeto le había dicho y el pequeño pánico le lleno la cabeza. No pudo evitar mirar a Naru por ayuda, cosa que el habia ignorado olímpicamente. Se la pasaba lanzando dagas al sujeto con los ojos y el anciano seguía esperando su respuesta— **Is't she a bit shy, is she?**— el anciano volteo a ver a Oliver con cierta burla en la expresión.

— **Don´t even bother, Black, she can't unertand you**— Naru apretaba un poco la quijada, el ambiente entre los dos no se veía para nada bien.

Mai volteo en busca de ayuda de Takigawa quien solo levanto los hombros con una mueca de confusión mientras comía de su plato. Estaba tan perdido como ella.

— **Indeed. I can see that.**

El anciano levanto las cejas y ensancho su sonrisa mientras todo junto a Oliver parecía oscurecerse mas. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de Naru?

* * *

><p><strong>PERDONENME se que deje la historia en el olvido, pero me atore en serio con la trama, hasta aora tengo todo lo que va a pasar con Mai, pero quiero agregar algo mas... no pienso desir mas detalles de la trama.<strong>

**algo que creo que no aclare muy bien desde el principio**

**desde la ultima vez que Naru y Mai se vieron un año y dos meses mas o menos a mediados de julio, Naru le deja a Madoka SPR pero cierran dos meses despues en septiembre (luego aclarare esto) y ahora en nuestra historia es serca de finales de septiembre. me disculpo muchisimo**


End file.
